


Не делай так

by Philharmonic



Category: The Witcher 2, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic/pseuds/Philharmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливия Тафт, наследница многомиллионного состояния, пытается всеми правдами и неправдами выжить в мире Геральта из Ривии, попутно разбираясь в самой себе и оправдывая знаменитое высказывание "лишь на войне познается человек".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nevermore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Оливия Тафт попадает в таинственный лес, где встречается с Ламбретом, который утверждает, что охотится на чудовищ и живет в старинном замке._

Вторая неделя октября у Оливии не задалась еще с утра в понедельник: пришло приглашение на свадьбу от былой любви, давшее возможность почувствовать себя никому ненужной и всеми брошенной; приезжала старшая сестра, натянутые отношения с которой отравляли ей жизнь; одна клиника не нуждалась в услугах дипломированного дантиста и прямо сообщила об этом по электронной почте, другая — тянула с ответом. Оливия с глубоким разочарованием закрыла ноутбук и потерла усталые глаза. Ей следовало чем-то занять себя, но она никак не могла сосредоточиться на одной мысли спросонья.

Тафт решила спуститься вниз, на кухню, и уже там, посоветовавшись с колоссальным штабом прислуги и собственной матерью, понять, что делать дальше. Оливия выудила из аккуратно сложенной у комода огромной стопки грязного белья любимые измазанные в джеме джинсы, и решила не переодевать футболку, в которой спала. 

По длинному коридору уже бегали высокие и худые женщины в выглаженных платьях и с идеальными прическами на головах, кто-то начал подрезать ненужные ветки деревьев в саду, а как только «дочь хозяйки» вышла из своей комнаты, беготня по всему дому усилилась, никто не стеснялся шуметь и кричать — кипела жизнь, все готовились к приезду старшей из сестер Тафт. 

— Доброе утро, мисс, — на кухне готовила ароматный кофе достаточно маленькая для здешнего дресс-кода, но такая же опрятная и худая, как и все, девушка с яркими синими глазами. 

— Привет, Ингрид, — Оливия улыбнулась и посмотрела в холодильник. — Что у нас?

— Картошка с грибами и мясом, — отрапортовала спокойным мелодичным голосом маленькая девушка. — Все остальное готовится к приезду Вашей сестры. Кофе, чай?

— Ничего не надо.

Оливия вздохнула и с грохотом захлопнула дверь холодильника. Надо было как-то прожить шесть часов до приезда сестры, не завидовать той суете в ее честь и той радости, с которой все ждут появления старшей Тафт. Главное не сорваться на прислугу и не разругаться с матерью — сидеть в гордом одиночестве на втором этаже, пока все будут веселиться внизу, Оливии не хотелось.

— Подышу свежим голосом.

Оливия поправила свои темные волосы и взяла с дивана чье-то пальто — на дворе стоял ненавистный для всех жителей Чикаго октябрь. Желтые листья за ночь исчезли с заднего двора, поэтому пинать ногами младшей Тафт было нечего. 

— Мисс! — окликнувший ее мужчина в черном смокинге вместе с доберманом на поводке держал в руках корзинку кислых яблок. — Желаете?

Это был один из многочисленных охранников, которых выбирал еще отец семейства до своего развода и женитьбы на ровеснице Оливии. Мисс Тафт укуталась в пальто, засунув одну руку в подмышку, и улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, не хочу.

— Вкусные же, — он протянул зеленое яблоко, все еще стоя чуть поодаль от нее. 

— Правда, не хочу.

— Вас сопроводить?

— Не надо, спасибо, — она махнула рукой на прощание и спустилась вниз по мраморной лестнице. 

Впереди стояли еще не совсем голые деревья, чьи черные стволы выделялись на общем золотом фоне, — лес, принадлежавший семье Тафт вот уже в течение двух веков. Никакая Депрессия не ударила по их финансовому состоянию, а в особенности никакая война в Ираке, где на мине подорвался единственный сын, и никакой кризис не смогли укротить алчную и жадную натуру отца, желавшую всех богатств мира. В итоге не только лес стал имуществом семьи Тафт, но и прилегающие автострады. 

Оливия обхватила руками ствол и спустилась аккуратно вниз по склону. Она вспомнила про приглашение на свадьбу своей университетской любви, и у нее сжалось сердце: не покидало ощущение, что ей запретили любить кого-то таким ужасным способом. Оливия подобрала мокрую длинную ветку с земли и с размаху ударила ей по стволу одного из деревьев, потом прошлась по маленьким кустарникам и, наконец, просто взрыхляла землю, размышляя о чем-то совершенно бытовом: как следует встретить сестру, стоит ли взять мужчину с собой на свадьбу, какую книгу прочитать и тому подобное. 

Внезапно среди деревьев показалась высокая женская фигура в длинном платье викторианской эпохи. Оливия остолбенела и машинально сжала ветку в руках.

— Эй! Это частные владения! — крикнула она, пытаясь четче разглядеть странную женщину.

Та ничего не ответила и, ужасающее расхохотавшись, побежала вглубь леса. Первой мыслью Оливии было позвонить охранникам, но телефон остался у нее в комнате, а в пальто средств связи не нашлось. 

— Стой! — как заколдованная, Оливия побежала за ней, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев и заплетаясь в огромных кленовых листьях — в лесу садовники не работали.

Женщина оборачивалась и изредка, как казалось Тафт, подмигивала ей и даже манила рукой за собой. «Добром это не кончится,» — подумала Оливия, но не хотела останавливаться. Ее темно-каштановые волосы выбились из-под воротника шерстяного пальто, щеки сделались пунцовыми от бега на холодном воздухе, а на душе неожиданно стало легко и радостно. 

— Стой же! Эй! — женщина свернула налево, к мелкой речке, и Оливия, не задумываясь ни о чем, понеслась за ней на всех порах.

Платье незнакомки было расшито золотом и изумрудами, высокий белый воротник сиял от своей белизны, а две тонкие косы развивались от бега. Странная одежда и чудный завораживающий смех, разносящийся по всему лесу, уже ни капли не смущали Оливию — она получала удовольствие от погони.

— Подожди! — но тут женщина скрылась за деревом и бесследно исчезла. 

Оливия схватилась за покрытый мхом ствол и пыталась отдышаться. Сердце билось с нещадной скоростью, и ей казалось, что она умрет от инфаркта прямо на этом месте. Женщины в странном платье нигде не было — Оливия решила прослоняться здесь до приезда сестры, благо часы на руке она не снимала даже на ночь. Но сколько бы она не ходила по этому лесу, сколько бы она не звала незнакомку «эй, ты!» — никто не появлялся, кроме пары кроликов и слишком жирных воронов. 

Оливия вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. Полшестого вечера.

Ее ноги ныли от усталости, она кашляла, так как даже шерстяное пальто не смогло сберечь ее в холодные пасмурные дни октября, поэтому Оливия решила вернуться домой. В какую сторону идти, она могла сказать даже с закрытыми глазами — этот лес в детстве стал для нее убежищем от проблем чересчур богатых родителей.

— Черти что творится, — проговорила она, используя ту самую палку уже не в виде оружия, а в виде трости.

Так как таинственная женщина завела ее в самое сердце леса, путь до огромного дома семьи Тафт был неблизким — минут тридцать ходьбы уж точно, а если кто-то заметил ее отсутствие, то ей навстречу уже двинулся поисковый отряд, состоящий из тех самых охранников-телохранителей. Пальцы уже давно были ледяными и неохотно сгибались, хотя стали, по мнению Оливии, длиннее и красивее на холоде. Она всегда мечтала о красивых руках.

Оливия остановилась и запрокинула голову, отдыхая. Серое небо стремительно темнело, но звезды не появлялись из-за облаков. Она посмотрела на часы. Семь. По идее, дом уже должен был быть виден. 

Нахмурившись и закутавшись в пальто поплотнее, Оливия снова зашагала, списав все на усталость и медленный темп. 

Полвосьмого. Дома нигде не видно, серое небо окончательно стало темным. Стрелки наручных часов светились в темноте красным. Оливия впервые в жизни по-настоящему испугалась — этот лес считался полудиким, волков не водилось, а вот кабаны могли разорвать в один присест. Лезть на дерево ей не хотелось, ей хотелось домой. Наверняка, мама и все остальные заметили ее отсутствие — такая мысль понемногу успокаивала Оливию.

— Эй! — крикнула она в темноту.

Эхо разнеслось по лесу, но никто, кроме него, не ответил. 

— Это я! Оливия!

И спустя несколько секунд — полная тишина. «Ну, костер я умею разводить,» — подумала хладнокровно Оливия, собирая волю в кулак. — «И палка у меня есть!» На этом познания в области выживания у наследницы многомиллионного состояния заканчивались.

— Кто-нибудь! — очередная попытка ни к чему не привела.

Оливия вздохнула и снова огляделась. Глаза, привыкшие к быстро наступившей темноте, не узнавали эти места, хотя Тафт всегда казалось, что она наизусть выучила здесь чуть ли на каждую ветку. Странно. 

— Больше никогда! — Оливия дернулась всем телом и подпрыгнула на месте от зловещего крика, съежилась и выставила палку вперед, голос тем временем захохотал.

Каркнул рядом ворон, и вылезла из-за туч полная луна. Вся эта катавасия Оливии моментально не понравилась, поэтому она задрожала от страха и вмиг согрелась. Пар выходил изо рта, в шерстяном пальто стало невыносимо жарко. 

Кто-то завыл по-волчьи. 

— Господи, — прошептала Оливия, вспотевшими ладонями сжимая посильнее палку и лелея надежду, что это были вовсе не волки, а те самые безобидные доберманы охранников. 

Надо было развести огонь, но от страха Оливия даже шагу не могла ступить, что уж говорить о поиске хвороста. Стрелки часов все еще светились, правда, более тускло, и показывали ровно девять. Волосы прилипли к мокрой шее и щекам. Подождав некоторое время, Оливия понемногу успокоилась, так как больше никто не выл и не каркал над головой. Она свободной рукой похлопала по карманам пальто и нашла дешевую зажигалку с парой сигарет, которые сразу же выкинула. Но оглядевшись вокруг и прикинув, что костер разжигать после ночного дождя — дело муторное и неблагодарное, что она сможет запросто спалить весь лес вместе с ни в чем не виноватыми животными и сгореть сама, Оливия присела и начала судорожно искать выброшенные сигареты. Одна нашлась, и Тафт, кое-как отчистив ее от земли грязными руками, решила прикурить. 

В этом было что-то романтичное: девушка в старых потертых джинсах и пальто с палкой наготове стоит и курит посреди леса. Нога Оливии непроизвольно дергалась от пережитого страха, а тело моментально начало остывать.

Только Тафт успела погасить докуренную сигарету о ствол дерева, как внезапно кто-то снова завыл. Она успела сделать шаг назад перед очередным зловещим криком, обожающим поэзию По:

— Больше никогда!

Оливия закричала: перед ней возникли два светящихся змеиных глаза, а потом блеснул в лунном свете столовый нож. Тело среагировало моментально, и Тафт со всего размаху ударила палкой по чему-то мягкому, все еще истошно вопя. Оружие после трех-четырех ударов предательски сломалось. Оливия отшатнулась от странного существа со змеиными глазами и прижалась дрожащей спиной к дереву: от страха она не могла бежать, да и все происходящее высосало у нее последние силы. 

— Сумасшедшая! — крикнуло существо, и Тафт пришлось признать, что она только что била палкой человека. — Ты что вообще творишь, чокнутая!

Человек выпрямился, отошел чуть назад, и Оливия попыталась разглядеть его в лунном свете, хотя зрение у нее было ни к черту. 

— Ты мне бровь рассекла, идиотка! — мужчина посмотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь. — Что на тебя нашло? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь!

— Это мои владения, — прошептала Оливия, но человек не расслышал, утирая стекавшую по щеке кровь рукавом кожаной куртки. 

— Громче!

— Это мои земли! Что ты здесь делаешь? — крикнула она, собираясь с мыслями.

— Какие такие земли? — удивленно спросил мужчина, вцепляясь в бледное лицо Оливии своими змеиными глазами. — Это владения Каэр Морхена с хрен его знает какого века. Ну, — он моментально схватил ее за руку, — иди-ка на свет. 

Рассмотрев темные волосы Оливии, ее большие зеленые глаза и прямой тонкий нос, мужчина в странной одежде и, как только что заметила Тафт, с двумя мечами наперевес вынес ей приговор:

— Ничего такая.

Потом, помолчав с секунду, добавил:

— Откуда будешь?

— За лесом — мой дом.

— Вполне может быть.

— Отведете меня домой — получите вознаграждение.

— Не моя работа потерявшихся баб возвращать.

Оливия опешила.

— Моя семья щедро заплатит, — она решила надавить на его алчность.

— Сколько?

— Тысячу уж точно.

— Две, — поставил ультиматум мужчина.

— Даже три, — легко пожала плечами она, радуясь своему социальному положению.

— Ты из какой семьи? Княгиня? Графиня? Королева, быть может? Самое главное, чтоб не княжна.

— Из Тафтов.

— Никогда не слышал.

Оливия напряглась и сделала по инерции шаг назад.

— Это лес моей семьи.

— Этот лес принадлежит Каэр Морхену.

— Я терпимо отношусь к другим верованиям, даже если они языческие, — моментально выпалила Оливия.

— Причем тут боги?

— А кто такой Каэр Морхен?

— Школа ведьмаков.

— Не припомню никакой школы рядом с моими землями.

— Ты — внебрачная дочь Хенсельта? — решил не ходить вокруг да около мужчина.

— Я законная дочь Лидии и Кристофера Тафтов, что за вопросы, молодой человек!

Незнакомец, кажется, не понимал суть разговора: она куда-то пропала после его вопроса о родословной. 

— Как тебя звать?

— Оливия Тафт, — она приветливо улыбнулась, желая наладить контакт.

— Ламберт, — отозвался мужчина.

— И все?

— Ведьмак Ламберт.

— «Ведьмак» — это фамилия? 

— Ты спятившая? — как уже догадалась Оливия, чувство такта у этого странного человека отсутствовало напрочь.

— Что за оскорбления?

— А что за вопросы?

— Почему ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? — удивилась совершенно расслабившаяся Оливия. — Что за манеры?

— Я еще о манерах буду заботиться, ага.

— Не надо так со мной разговаривать!

— Другие бы не церемонились и уже давно бы тебя оприходовали. Сказала бы хоть: «Спасибо, ведьмак!» — поклонилась бы и целовала мои сапоги.

— Кланяться буду на том свете, — резко ответила Тафт, понимая всю ситуацию: она одна в темном лесу, вдалеке от своего дома, с крепким мужчиной наедине.

— На том или не том — мы еще посмотрим, — ответил Ламберт голосом повидавшего виды старика. — Говоришь, живешь за лесом?

— В огромном замке, — не стесняясь своего финансового положения, проговорила Оливия и снова улыбнулась.

— В огромном замке, милсдарыня, живу я и несколько моих братьев. 

— Быть такого не может, — отрезала она.

— Ну, девок у нас тоже бывает достаточно, ты не думай.

— Ничего я про это и не думала, — ошалевшая от пошлых мыслей собеседника Оливия покрылась краской. — Здесь нет других замков, кроме моего. А если и есть, то в ста милях. Не могла я так далеко забрести за несколько часов.

— А как ты вообще сюда попала?

— Побежала за женщиной, нарушившей частные владения.

Ламберт похоже издевательски ухмыльнулся.

— Попалась на удочку лешему?

— Лешему? — не поняла Тафт.

— Он умыкает таких хорошеньких домашних девиц и насилует их, — без зазрения совести поделился своими знаниями Ламберт. — Они рожают ему детей и живут в счастье и согласии. 

— Это ты поехавший, — выдавила из себя Оливия.

— Как знать, — спокойно пожал плечами ведьмак. — Так встретила ты лешего, значит. Интересно. Я как раз на него охочусь. 

— Охотишься? — Тафт еще больше убеждалась в невменяемости своего нового знакомого.

— А что ведьмаки еще делают? Надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто считает, будто бы мы девственниц насилуем и приносим в жертву Львиноголового кругленьких, пухленьких младенцев.

— Я уже ни о чем не думаю, — призналась Оливия.

— Странно ты одета для сезона, — неожиданно Ламберт наклонился и поднял с земли тот самый столовый нож, что блестел несколько секунд в лунном свете. — Говорят, леший предсказывает судьбу. Пойдешь со мной?

— Куда?

— Узнавать судьбу. Бабы такое любят, — Ламберт начал возиться с многочисленными заклепками на своей кожаной куртке. — Потом отведу домой. Плата за гадание — отдельная. 

— Господи! — наконец воскликнула Оливия. — Ты в своем уме? Какой леший? Какие гадания? Хей, парень! Отведи меня домой, и я тебе заплачу пять тысяч чистым золотом, — это был, конечно же, красивый речевой оборот.

— А что мне мешает оставить в этом лесу истеричную бабу, убить лешего и нажраться в одиночестве в местном кабаке?

— Может быть, совесть? — попыталась вразумить его Оливия. — Пожалуйста, — она сделала шаг вперед, — помоги мне.

— Ну, как только лешего выпотрошим — так сразу.

Ламберт мгновенно повернулся и зашагал куда-то так уверенно, будто бы знал здесь все тропы. Оливия осталась стоять на месте, и ведьмак, не услышавший легких женских шагов, замер и недовольно посмотрел на нее через плечо:

— Иначе умрешь.

Тафт глубоко вздохнула и хотела уже нагнать бодро идущего Ламберта, как неожиданно остановилась, будто вкопанная, и удивленно уставилась на свою полузнакомую — ту самую женщину в дорогом платье, которая заманила ее сюда.

— Ламберт! — шепотом крикнула Оливия, и повернувшийся ведьмак так же застыл, как и она.

— Давно не виделись, ведьмак, — обратилась к Ламберту женщина. — А то один Белый Волк маячит на горизонтах.

Тафт заметила, что мужчина аккуратно начал доставать нож, прикрепленный к поясу. 

— Лучше бы столько же не виделись, — усмехнулся он.

— Я пришла за ней, это моя сестра, — женщина указала взмахом руки на Оливию.

— Я ее не знаю! Правда! — успела предупредить Ламберта она, встав за его спину.

— К счастью, склонен верить своей новой знакомой, нежели тебе, ведьма.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь с кем разговариваешь, но так грубишь, — женщина неожиданно подняла руку вверх, и Оливия была готова поклясться, что в ее ладони появился огонь.

— Господи Иисусе, — она сделала шаг назад, потом еще один…

Ламберт даже среагировать не смог, вернее не успел: Филиппа Эйльхарт, а это была именно она, внезапно оказалась около него и всадила в его грудь тонкий кинжал до рукоятки. Ведьмак мгновенно обмяк в руках женщины, и она лишь лениво оттолкнула его от себя ногой.

Оливия, не раздумывая ни о чем, развернулась и рванула с места. 

— Больше никогда ты от меня не уйдешь! — гневно закричали позади, но Тафт лишь прибавила прыти. 

На пути было мало веток, но одна сухая задела ее лицо и, казалось, расцарапала щеку. Оливия не обратила внимания на текущую кровь и продолжала гнать, что есть мочи. 

И тут она резко затормозила. Перед ней раскинулся другой лес. Определенно другой лес. Совершенно. Оливия огляделась, ее сердце билось так часто, что смерть от инфаркта в таком возрасте не казалась ей уже чем-то гипотетическим. Нет, это точно другой лес. В том лесу не было толстых вековых… секвой. 

— Боже мой, да что это такое! — взмолилась она и упала на колени, решив отдышаться. 

Послышались чьи-то голоса, и Оливия, воодушевленная человеческим присутствием в этом странном лесу, встала с колен и попыталась определить, откуда доносился обрывками разговор. Скалы, которые появились так же неожиданно, как и секвойи, представляли собой самодельную каменную лестницу, по которой следовало взбираться на самую вершину. 

Кое-как покорив эту безымянную высоту, Оливия была готова прям там на месте и умереть: ей уже действительно ничего не хотелось, даже пить или есть. Но неожиданно она разглядела длинные худощавые фигуры мужчин в чудных лохмотьях и луками в руках и решила притаиться, так как лица у них походили на морды отъявленных преступников. 

Оливия выколола себе почти все глаза, но разглядела в темноте положение часовой стрелки: двенадцать. Главное, чтобы сейчас полная луна не вышла из-за туч, кто-то не завыл и не появилась та странная женщина-маньячка. Ламберт! Оливия чуть не вскрикнула от досады, зажав себе рот рукой. Она бросила Ламберта! Но с другой стороны — ее могли убить, а он уже был мертв. Нет, ей точно уже заготовили котел в Аду.

— Как только мы соберемся уходить — устроим погром во Флотзаме, — Оливия тут же забыла про нового неживого знакомого и прищурилась, стараясь разглядеть лица разговаривающих в полной темноте.

— Не дорос еще, чтобы спускать на тормозах, — усмехнулся единственный среди них маленький накаченный мужчина.

— Они живут с теми, кто убивал когда-то их сестер и братьев! — возмутился его собеседник сквозь зубы.

— Избавь меня от своих пафосных идей, — махнул рукой коренастый. — Тем более что нас подслушивают.

Его змеиные желтые глаза — как у Ламберта! — вцепились в побледневшее, без кровинки лицо Оливии. Тафт пронзительно вскрикнула и рванула с места. То ли лимит побегов от неприятностей у нее на сегодня был полностью исчерпан, то ли этот странный мужчина тяжелоатлет был слишком ловок и быстр, но Оливию схватили за плечо и повалили наземь.

Она больно ударилась о маленький, но острый камень, кубарем покатившись по земле и впервые в жизни попробовав на вкус землю.

— Кто тут у нас? — тот, кого коренастый величал Йорветом, неожиданно вынул из ножен длинный изогнутый клинок.

Оливия испуганно перевела взгляд на накаченную гору мышц, а потом на худощавого мужчину со странной повязкой на голове.

— Не по-нашенски одета, — внезапно подал голос коренастый, рывком поднимая Оливию с земли. — Смотри.

Оливия на секунду раскрыла рот. Может быть для кого-то пальто за тысячу фунтов стерлингов и «не по-нашенски», но даже ценитель бы не догадался о стоимости ее наряда в такой темноте, да еще и когда она сама была полностью вся в грязи. 

— Человеческая баба?

— Что ни на есть, — усмехнулся коренастый и ослабил хватку на ее плече.

Решив, что это единственный шанс убежать от чокнутых маньяков, Оливия дернулась в сторону, освобождаясь из огромных рук бандита, и кинулась бежать с такой прытью, что даже сайгаки бы ей позавидовали. 

— Убить ее, — спокойным голосом скомандовал Йорвет, и Тафт зажмурилась от страха, продолжая гнать со всей скоростью

Так как она решила мчаться вслепую, то тут же запуталась в своих ногах, споткнулась о корни деревьев и во второй раз за день взрыхлила носом землю. Оливия подумала, что сейчас ее нагонят и точно вздернут на пике, поэтому подтянула к груди колени и лежала в позе эмбриона несколько минут, пока не провалилась в лихорадочный сон от усталости. Попросту говоря, пока она не потеряла сознание. 

***

Филиппа Эйльхарт готова была рвать и метать, но убийство близкого друга Белого Волка в ее планы не входило, поэтому она спокойно наблюдала, как Ламберт дрожащими руками подносит к вмиг пересохшим губам «Ласточку». Ведьма даже не пошевелилась, когда он уже начал спокойно двигаться и сумел самостоятельно встать на колени, глотая ртом воздух и изредка потирая покрывшееся испариной лицо.

— Она нестабильна в нашем мире, — проговорила чародейка, облокотившись о дерево и сложив руки на груди. — Ее могло выкинуть, где угодно.

— Ты ее сама напугала, — прохрипел Ламберт, его глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Если ты бы не хватался за нож и не грубил мне, все бы точно обошлось.

— Кто она?

— Ингредиент.

— Так теперь вы людей называете?

Филиппа усмехнулась.

— Она может перемещаться в нашем пространстве из-за нестабильности своего телепорта. Мне надо дать ей специальное зелье.

— Побежишь за ней, Эйльхарт?

— Зачем? — удивленно пожала плечами чародейка. — Ты приведешь мне ее. Я даже заплачу крупную сумму. 

— Не собираюсь я помогать чокнутым магичкам, — сплюнул Ламберт, кое-как поднявшийся на ноги. 

— Ладно, — Филиппа раскрыла в воздухе овальный портал и прежде, чем шагнуть него, добавила: — Ждите в гости.

Ламберт закрыл глаза и снова свалился на землю, когда Эйльхарт исчезла.


	2. Octoberfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Оливия видит последствия партизанской войны и вновь соединяется с Ламбертом, который наконец-то перестал быть аполитичным. Ведьмак берет ее с собой в Каэр Морхен, где их навещает Филиппа Эйльхарт._

Сгоревшая деревня, к которой Тафт вывели ее утренние скитания, произвела на нее неизгладимое впечатление, оставшееся с ней навсегда: маленькая девочка, лежавшая у ступенек своего дома с раскроенным напополам черепом; выпотрошенные мужчины и сложенный штабель женских голых трупов в амбаре. Тафт вырвало, и она еще долго пыталась прогнать пляшущие перед глазами разноцветные круги.

Она зашла в чей-то дом и начала лихорадочно обыскивать полки и сундуки в поисках съестного. Но больше всего ей хотелось пить. Неважно — водку, чай, воду, компот. Оливия села на стул, достав, наконец, из погреба большую бутылку спирта. Он был мутным. Но Тафт понятия не имела, что обозначает эта самая мутность, поэтому с размаха, не выдохнув и не приготовив даже краюхи хлеба, вылила в себя целую кружку. Она закашляла, упала со стула на колени, выплевывая обжигающий горло спирт. Отдышавшись и утерев рот рукавом уже безнадежно запачканного пальто, Оливия поднялась с колен, огляделась и, оставив бутылку на столе, вышла из ветхого заплесневелого дома на относительно свежий воздух. Над трупами кружили мухи, и, к счастью, это было раннее холодное утро — мертвые люди не пеклись на солнце в качестве плохого мяса.

Их всех убили мечами. Оливия была дантистом, но попала под программу Болонской системы, где два года ей пришлось выслушивать об общей медицине. Она даже работала после первого курса в морге.

Понять, где она находится, Оливия отказывалась. Слишком было уж фантастично принять тот факт, что она «впрыгнула» в другой мир, просто побежав за странной женщиной. Она же не являлась главной героиней Кэрролла, а та нарушительница частных владений — кроликом. Но картина средневекового ужаса развернулась перед ней во всем своем масштабе, и Оливия не могла отрицать странность всего происходящего. Это был другой век — в ее родной стране, в XXI век, в эпоху индустриального, информационного общества такое не могло происходить.

«Надо уходить», — подумала Тафт, запахивая свое шерстяное пальто, но мгновенно остановилась. Куда ей идти, если принять во внимание это гипотетический сценарий сумасшедшего? Она — в средневековом мире, где женщину почитают за мебель и могут как следует поколотить. Впервые Оливия жалела, что убежала от Ламберта и той таинственной женщины. Она забеспокоилась о молодом ведьмаке: стоит ли вернуться и посмотреть, как он?

В ночное время, когда воют волки и глаз выколешь, а не увидишь свои собственные руки, лес казался оплотом ужасов и страхов, но сейчас, в рассветном тумане среди тонких берез и гигантских сосен, Оливия чувствовала себя спокойно и расслабленно; ей снова начало казаться, что она в своих владениях.

Ламберта не было, хотя Тафт могла руку дать на отсечение, утверждая, что из него прямо таки фонтанировала кровь; такой потерей он вряд ли смог бы доковылять даже до своего готического замка, хотя, чем судьба не шутит. Оливия заново прослонялась по всему лесу, но решила не испытывать судьбу и выйти к уже знакомой деревне. На подходе она неожиданно для себя услышала людские голоса, говорившие на странном языке. Испугавшись чего-то, действуя лишь по наитию, счастливая Оливия укрылась за оврагом и старалась рассмотреть этих странных долговязых парней, у которых она собиралась попросить помощи.

Худые на вид мужчины с лицами подростков убирали трупы с дороги в амбар, где уже лежали голые женщины.

— Эй! — крикнул неожиданно на родном для Тафт языке мужчина. — Эти людишки должны умереть по-животному! Не смейте закрывать им глаза.

Оливия поблагодарила себя, Иисуса, всех известных ей богов из всех пантеонов, какие она вспомнила, потому что оказалась умной и недоверчивой, и осталась сидеть в укрытии, уверенная, что эти самые люди и убили всех жителей деревни. К ним за помощью Тафт не пошла бы ни за какие ковришки.

— Зачем мы вернулись? — спросил снова на нормальном языке один из людей, закидывая на спину свой самодельный лук.

— Продовольствие, — шепотом ответил главный из них; у Оливии были проблемы со зрением, но не со слухом. — Мы все умрем, если не будем есть. Пища этих блядей лучше, чем ничего.

Тафт успела разглядеть, что меж ними затесалось несколько высоких хорошо сложенных женщин. Красивыми они точно были: об этом свидетельствовали их белоснежные лица, шелковые волосы и изящная, легкая походка от бедра. Оливия прищурилась. Просто строение тела было не похоже на человеческое. Длинные руки — хоть партию лебедя в балете танцуй, длинное жилистое тело, слишком мощная грудная клетка.

Внезапно кто-то сжал Оливии рот грязной мокрой от росы кожаной перчаткой. Зажал и схватил поперек груди, дабы не дергалась слишком активно. Зажал и прошептал:

— Ламберт, Ламберт. Тише-тише, панна.

Она сразу же обмякла в его руках и даже, как ему показалось, улыбнулась.

— Белки? — спросил он, убирая ладонь с ее лица.

Оливия удивленно уставилась на него, а потом потрогала дырку в крепко сшитой куртке. Он должен был умереть через несколько часов: рана в районе сердца вряд ли так быстро смогла затянуться. Но факт оставался фактом. Перед ней сидел Ламберт. Здоровый.

— Весь день искал, — признался он с досадой. — Так и знал, что вышла к деревне.

Она молчала, и он покосился на нее. Ламберт при свете дня показался Оливии гораздо красивее и моложе.

— Чего вытаращилась?

— Я думала, ты умер, — спокойно ответила она.

— Жив твоими молитвами.

— Я испугалась, поэтому и убежала.

Он махнул рукой.

— Ладно, что было, то было. Филиппа и не таких обращала в бегство, — Ламберт усмехнулся, видя, что Оливия трясется от чего-то.

— Боюсь, — пояснила она.

— Понятное дело, — пожал плечами он, разглядывая белок. — Штук тридцать — большая банда. Сукины выродки решили грабить деревни чуть ли не у стен Каэр Морхена. Женщины были голыми или одетыми?

— Голыми.

Ламберт молча поджал губы.

— Ты хочешь их убить? — спросила Оливия.

— А что делать? Они почти посягнули на нашу территорию. Это ведьмачьи земли — все знают. Люди здесь часто давали нам еду, когда у нас не хватало на зиму или нам было лень рыскать по лесам в поисках косуль. Блядские эльфы решили, что смогут выкосить здесь всех и им ничего за это не будет.

Ламберт аккуратно снял со спины оружие и вынул из ножен стальной меч без навершия в виде головы волка. В его душе плескалась ярость, а двигала им в данный момент простая месть.

— Совсем, суки, распустились. На дорогах даже нападать стали. Я-то охотник больше по чудовищам, но часто и распрекрасные эльфы становятся этими самыми чудовищами. Помимо злых людей, на которых всех собак вешают, есть еще и выродки-нелюди.

Оливия молча слушала его исповедь.

— Тебя не тронули? — задал он глупый вопрос, а потом цыкнул. — Да, ты была бы мертва, если б нашли. Не бойся — я справлюсь. Если будут превосходить, а эти сукины дети числом давят, то беги.

— Куда?

— Прямо до ручья, а потом направо, вверх по течению, — он осекся, понимая, что она сама не найдет стены Каэр Морхена.

— Ты куда? — Оливия удивилась, когда он выпрямился и всерьез взялся за меч.

— Ты не слышала? Вырезать эльфийских полоумных животных.

— Подожди, — она хотела схватить его за сапог, но он уже выпрыгнул из засады и, как пьяный, понесся на растерявшихся на секунду белок.

Эта секунда многим стоила жизни. Мечом Ламберт махать умел, хоть делал это совершенно не так, как показывали в дорогих голливудских фильмах. Четко, быстро — минимум энергии на выпад и пируэт.

 

*******

Ламберт изредка поглядывал на Оливию, еле волочившую ноги рядом с ним. Под глазами легли черные круги, под ногтями скопилась грязь, а сама Тафт выглядела до ужаса голодной и напуганной. То, что она явилась результатом столкновения Сфер, было слишком очевидно: совершенно другая одежда, повадки, в конце концов, сама Филиппа Эйльхарт за ней охотилась. Спрашивать что-то у этой незваной несчастной гостьи ведьмаку не позволяли невесть откуда взявшиеся манеры, которых, казалось, у него никогда не было.

— Я безумно есть хочу, — сообщила Тафт, закрыв глаза.

— Скоро дойдем, — Ламберт хмыкнул. — Накормим тебя, а потом ты расскажешь, почему на тебя охотится Филиппа Эйльхарт.

Оливия резко затормозила и уставилась на ведьмака.

— Кто-кто?

— Филиппа Эйльхарт. Та самая сумасшедшая ведьма, что чуть не отправила меня к моим братьям.

Он сделал шаг вперед, но почувствовал, что Оливия все еще стоит на месте.

— Я не знаю, кто она, правда!

— Да не беспокойся ты так, — расслабленно улыбнулся Ламберт. — Но отвечать на вопросы ты будешь обязана. Иначе, — он неприятно усмехнулся, — мы не покормим тебя.

Оливия была слишком голодна, чтобы не согласиться на такое условие. Да у нее и выбора-то не было: из всех встреченных за ночь и это утро людей Ламберт был самым живым, безобидным и вежливым. Тафт сокрушенно покачала головой и снова поплелась вслед за ведьмаком.

*******

— Смотри-ка, — шепнул Эскель, — она съест такими темпами всю нашу еду на неделю.

— Она убегала от долбанной магички, а потом встретила белок, — весело отозвался Ламберт, быстро жуя подстреленную по дороге косулю. — Имей совесть.

— Смотрите-ка, ей повезло, — издевательским тоном сказал Весемир, — само высокопреосвященство Ламберт защищает даму.

Ведьмак лишь улыбнулся своей неприятной улыбкой, наблюдая за Оливией, которую остальные с неподдельным удивлением и радостью приняли за свой стол.

— Как же у вас тут холодно! — воскликнула неожиданно она, глотая разбавленное вино. — Вы не топите что ли?

Весемир хохотнул.

— Топим, топим, дочка, да не хватает на такой замок всех дров.

— Так надо натаскать, — удивленно проговорила она.

— Вот возьми и натаскай, — резко осадил ее Ламберт. — Ишь какая умная, как мы без тебя тут жили.

— Не надо мне только тут грубить, — огрызнулась Оливия, а потом обратилась более мягко к Весемиру. — Я хотела бы позвонить матери или отцу, где у вас тут ближайшая станция?

Тафт гордилась своими скудными познаниями в области богом забытых мест, поэтому подозревала, что до ближайшего телефона несколько часов ходьбы. За едой и вином она совершенно позабыла тот вывод, который сделала в вырезанной деревне.

— Что? — Ламберт удивленно отодвинул от себя огромную кость. — Какая еще станция?

— С телефоном, — осторожно пояснила Оливия. — Мне надо позвонить, чтобы меня забрали отсюда, а вам дали награду.

Весемир подумал, что все-таки на этом свете он еще не все повидал.

— У тебя, дочка, родители есть?

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась. — Разведены только, но мама с папой вместе приедут, когда надо. И сестра есть.

— Из рода Тафтов, значит ты, так?

— Так, — кивнула Оливия, вытирая почищенные грубой щеткой перед едой руки о джинсы.

— А ты у нас подружка магичкам?

— Эм, — она замялась от неожиданного и глупого вопроса. — Магией я даже в детстве-то не увлекалась, в сектах моя сестра стояла, а я была послушной.

Оливия вспомнила ту «семью», где ее старшую сестру накачали наркотиками. Кажется, только ее не испортили чертовы деньги.

— Сестра твоя, значит, у нас чародейка?

— Карты Таро раскладывает, бывает дело, — Тафт еще раз отпила из кубка сладкое вино. — Просто я не понимаю, к чему все эти вопросы. Можно меня просто проводить до станции? Я позвоню, за мной приедут. Я вам вышлю чек, а если не доверяете, то пускай Ламберт со мной поедет.

— Девочка, а какой сейчас год? — задал совершенно простой вопрос Весемир, но Оливия напряглась.

— Две тысячи тринадцатый, — опасливо произнесла она.

— Загнула-таки, — без удивления сказал Ламберт. — А это не удивительно! Нет, совершенно не удивительно. Филиппа ее искала? Искала. Чтоб магички за простыми бабами гонялись — не поверю. Разве только, чтоб их красоту себе присвоить. А эта хоть и ничего, но как-то Филиппу ее собственное лицо устраивало до этого времени. Так что, парни, встречайте нашу новую гостью и готовьте ей кровать. Можно комнату, что от Меригольд осталась, ей и отдать.

Весемир покачал головой, а Эскель все так же пристально разглядывал одежду гостьи.

— Думаешь, с нами перезимует? — спросил он, потирая свой шрам на лице.

— А что? Полгода всего, — пожал плечами Ламберт.

— Эй! Каких полгода? — растеряно спросила Оливия, запахиваясь в гостеприимно предоставленную теплую колючую шаль. — Мне надо родителям сообщить, что со мной все нормально!

— Тебя либо волки загрызут, либо сама сиганешь в овраг случайно, — сказал Ламберт, потирая руки. — Останешься с нами до весны. Потом разыщем Геральта, он у нас специалист по всех областях, касающихся милых дам, и я тебя отдам ему.

— Мне не нравится все это… — угрожающе прошептала Оливия, решившая окончить шутки.

— Нравится, — протянул лениво молодой ведьмак, вставая, — или не нравится — мне, честно, как-то все равно. Отдадим ей комнату Трисс, да?

Весемир поднялся вслед за Ламбертом.

— Так кровать оттуда лучшую мы не убирали, в башне не так дует, да и крыс там вроде нет, — Весемир призадумался, потерев щеку. — Пойдем, провожу. Коли одежда нужна — так найдем. От Цири и моей малышки Трисс кой чего осталось.

— Подождите! — испуганная Оливия вытянулась, как струна. — Я у вас здесь не останусь.

— Одно твое желание, и я тотчас же тебя отправлю к белкам, — отозвался Ламберт, который зачем-то направился прямиком в конюшни.

Старый ведьмак, положив свою сильную горячую руку на спину Оливии, начал ей рассказывать, что остаться с ними, тремя довольно крепкими мужчинами, один из которых страшный хам, другой — физически непривлекателен и даже страшен, а третий и вовсе старик, — лучшая на данный момент для нее перспектива. В горах она не выживет, ибо руки у нее гладкие и неприученные к работе; в лесах пропадет, утонет в болотах, и никто ее найти уже не сможет; на дорогах сейчас стало совсем небезопасно — тут Весемир вставил про свои времена, когда «молодые девы могли свободно разгуливать, не боясь превратиться раньше времени в настоящих женщин»; а с ними, говорил он, она прожить до весны с горем пополам сможет.

— Научим мы тебя дрова колоть, может, парочкой приемов овладеешь, чтоб не так страшно спать было. Готовить нам будешь, «ушами» нашими станешь — давно мы не рассказывали никому про свои дела. Гм, вот и твоя комнатка. Сама чародейка Трисс Меригольд, советница короля Фольтеста, что сейчас гниет в земле, спала здесь и не брезговала. Она-то сама жива, я про короля говорил, — быстро пояснил Весемир, увидев ужас на лице Оливии. — Ты тут обустраивайся, сейчас притащим тебе сундук да одежду поищем.

Он с грохотом захлопнул дверь, ретировавшись быстрее, чем напуганная всем происходящим Тафт смогла опомниться.

Пришло время порыдать. И как только Оливия решила дать волю своим эмоциям, она, не теряя времени, стала расхаживать по огромной комнатке. Лившиеся из глаз слезы не давали четко разглядеть паутину в углах, пыль на ковре у кровати и на тумбе, поэтому Оливии казалось, будто жилище выглядит вполне респектабельно. Она уселась на край кровати, размазывая руками слезы по щекам, и попыталась спокойно вздохнуть. Не получалось.

Кровать скрипнула, и Оливия была готова поклясться, что в ней что-то надломилось. Тафт аккуратно сползла на пол, встала на четвереньки и откинула огромное одеяло, защищающее нелепые белоснежные простыни от пыли.

— Блять! — выругалась она, молниеносно поднявшись на ноги и отлетев к стене.

— Что? Грязно, королевна? — насмешливо спросил Ламберт, несший обитый железом сундук в руках — было видно, что он совсем не напрягался. — Так Меригольд давно у нас тут жила, а то была чистота кристальная.

Оливия несчастно смотрела, как ведьмак аккуратно придвигает тяжелый сундук к ее новой кровати, и не верила всему происходящему.

— Холодно по ночам у нас тут, спи в одежде, — посоветовал он, разогнувшись и окинув ее взглядом с ног до головы. — Хотя ты слишком грязная.

— Я домой хочу, — простонала Оливия.

— Вот твой новый дом. На время, — уточнил Ламберт и вышел, хлопнув дверью точь-в-точь, как Весемир.

 

*******

Оливия была в ужасе, панике и унынии. Она знала, что где-то в мире, далеко в горах, нагревают воду раз в неделю, чтобы помыться, но никогда не думала и не предполагала, что сама окажется в таких антисанитарных условиях. Пару раз она вскрикивала, видя пробегающую в конюшнях мышь, куда ее водил Ламберт для обучения уходу за лошадьми, но потом перестала даже обращать на грызунов внимание, так как пугать ее начали совершенно другие вещи…

— Так плакать хочется, смотря на нее, — попытался по-дружески беззлобно возразить Весемир.

— Ты, отец, вообще на слезу падкий.

— Полюбил, пригрел у сердца милый образ, — старик задорно улыбнулся.

— Влюбчивый ты у нас, как я посмотрю, — Ламберт неприятно усмехнулся, принимая этот разговор слишком серьезно. — Даже двух недель не прошло.

— Любовь разная бывает. Вот с первого взгляда, например, — горячо ответил Весемир, хлопая своего неродного сына по спине. — Тебе бы жизни радоваться — зимовка, а ты яд испускаешь, будто змеюка подколодная.

Ламберт напрягся и, кажется, хотел сказать что-то едкое и обидное даже для такого весельчака, каким был старик, но тут же замолк — в дверях стояла Оливия. Осунувшаяся, бледная и худая, но с еще искрящимися темными глазами.

— Я… — она облокотилась о стену, — вы не могли бы воду подогреть? Мне нужно.

Весемир многозначительно кашлянул и аккуратно вынырнул из комнаты. Конечно же Ламберту это не понравилось, но делать было нечего, так как Оливия походила сейчас на труп и от нее разило за километр грязной кровью.

— Пойдем, — ведьмак чересчур легко подхватил ее на руки и понес в баню.

Она положила свою голову ему на грудь и прошептала:

— Такое не каждый раз бывает: может три-пять раз за год, — она имела в виду эту колюще-режущую боль в животе, от которой не было спасения даже со специальными таблетками. — У моей сестры и матери все нормально всегда, а я вот такая… бракованная. Извини.

При других обстоятельствах и в другом месте Оливия молчала бы, как партизан, но про это говорить с мужчиной бы не стала.

— Как же больно, — выдохнула она неожиданно.

Ламберт аккуратно положил ее на скамейку и попросил подождать еще несколько минут, потому что заклинаниями, как Трисс Меригольд, не умеет пользоваться. Он сложил знак Аард и улыбнулся, замечая вечно удивленный этому чуду взгляд Оливии, а потом представил, как она встает со скамейки, обнимает его за шею и целует. Ведьмак мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Это из-за того, что у него давно никого не было. Без женщины тяжело воевать на собственной войне: убивать чудовищ, выживать в непроходимых болотах и заставлять платить алчных самодовольных купцов.

Оливия лежала на скамейке, подтянув ноги к груди, и смотрела на него — он чувствовал это спиной. Но тут она испуганно вздрогнула.

— Я же сказала: ждите меня в гости, — Филиппа Эйльхарт подняла полы своих многочисленных юбок и вызывающе посмотрела на Ламберта.

Он спокойно стоял. Не двигался и, кажется, даже не дышал.

— Ах, кровотечения, — ведьма сморщила нос. — Ну, и такой заберу, уговорил.

Ламберт среагировал моментально: отпрыгнул в сторону, молниеносно обнажил длинный кинжал и приготовился к атаке — хотя Филиппа сделала всего лишь шаг вперед.

— Скоро сюда прибегут Весемир и… второй, как же его… ах, да! Эскель, — Эйльхарт взмахнула рукой, и Оливия тут же потеряла сознание. — Но, мы уйдем раньше, на обед не останемся.

— Шаг — перережу горло.

— Себе? — надменно усмехнулась чародейка и растворилась в воздухе, как только в баню вбежал с мечом наперевес старик Весемир:

— Где? Где она? Где, сучья тварь?

Но ни Оливии, ни могущественной ведьмы в душной комнате не было.


	3. Księżniczka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оливия Тафт живет в замке у Филиппы Эйльхарт и впервые встречает Йорвета, который почему-то заявился к чародейке.

Оливии было очень хорошо и уютно под шерстяным одеялом — мороз стоял и на улице, и в комнате, ведь камин был нетоплен. Кончик ее носа покраснел и замерз, но женщина ощущала себя на пике наслаждения, словно являлась единственной искрой в вечной мерзлоте арктических просторов. Обхватив острые колени своими руками и зарывшись в теплую подушку всем лицом, Оливия находилась на периферии сна и бодрствования, уже почти полностью ощущая реальность. Ей хотелось продлить этот миг, не вставать с постели и не задумываться о дальнейших своих действиях, как неожиданно тяжелая дубовая дверь с грохотом и скрипом отъехала в сторону и раздался проникновенный женский голос:

— Ну и холодно же тут у тебя!

Цинтия взмахом руки разожгла огонь в камине, открыла тяжелые алые шторы и попыталась даже стянуть одеяло с Оливии, но, встретив с ее стороны отчаянное сопротивление, оставила затею и села в кресло, подобрав ноги и ожидая пока Тафт проснется сама. Женщина села на кровати, протерла глаза и попыталась оглядеть комнату, однако по-осеннему яркое солнце мешало этому, и Оливия завалилась набок, снова укрывшись одеялом.

— Не хочу вставать, — простонала она.

— Надо. Посмотри, какой великолепный день! — Цинтия для пущей убедительности поднялась и подошла к окну, раскинув руки. — Тебе следует почаще выходить на воздух, а то, глядишь, совсем зачахнешь.

Оливия застонала, бессильно стукнув кулаком по кровати, но все-таки выпрямилась и даже свесила ноги — очередная маленькая победа. Чародейка улыбнулась (иногда Тафт казалось, что ее улыбка была настоящей, искренней, дружелюбной) и поманила ее за собой, лукаво подмигнув в проеме двери. Растерев затекшие ладони и уже успев основательно остыть, Оливия мигом начала одеваться в единственную одежду, которую ей здесь предоставляли, — поистине королевские бархатные платья. Они были тяжелыми и неудобными, так как приходилось все время поднимать полы юбок, чтобы под вечер не превратиться в статую из грязи, хотя замок Филиппы убирался несколькими десятками слуг каждую минуту.

Оливия оглядела себя в кое-где потрескавшемся зеркале и устало закатила глаза, вспоминая вчерашний вечер.

Филиппа вбежала к ней в комнату, как ураган, разметала по полу одежду, скинула со стола магией несколько блюд, добавила беспомощному зеркалу несколько трещин и была, как здраво рассудила Оливия, рассержена до такой степени, что хотела подпалить ни в чем неповинные занавески. Затем чародейка, чуть успокоившись и выпив немного красного разбавленного винца, решила рассказать сидящей в постели и читающей очередной новомодный реданский роман Оливии про шабаш, вполне обыкновенное явление среди всех чародеев и магичек этого мира.

Несмотря на старое, изжившее себя название, которое у простолюдинов сочетается с представлениями о метлах, растрепанных панночках и зловещих жертвоприношениях, шабаш представлял собой обыкновенную конференцию, на которой чародеи и их коллеги женского пола в перерывах между обсуждениями дальнейших действий всех «официальных» обладателей магии кидались огненными шарами и поносили друг друга такими ужасными ругательствами, что единогласно было запрещено допускать до участия несовершеннолетних гениев, коих, как обнаружилось, было пруд пруди в Аретузе. Сначала шабаш, по меркам чародеев, был мирным предприятием, круглым столом, последним местом на земле, где все были равны (ходили слухи, что раньше сюда допускались даже верховные жрицы Львиноголового паука), однако после недавнего прогремевшего на всю долину Понтара убийства короля Фольтеста шабаш не мог оставаться прежним. Наверное, из-за этого на него не явилось несколько нильфгаардских магичек, парочка эльфов и эльфиек, а потрепанная подозрениями в сговоре с мнимым убийцей короля Трисс Меригольд и вовсе пропустила интереснейшую часть — традиционное огненное шоу вкупе с сочными высокосортными сплетнями, быстро ретировавшись через полтора часа.

Напряжение, как рассказывала Филиппа, витало в воздухе с самого начала. Маги не хватались за свои палки, которые гордо именовались посохами, и не шептали заклинания при виде друг друга лишь из-за того, что сперва надо было обсудить главный вопрос, затрагивающий их социальное положение — восстановление Капитула и Совета. Обсуждался он долго, с перерывами на крепкое неразбавленное вино и распускание нелицеприятных слухов. Но когда решение вопроса казалось уже близким и понятным, появившаяся с опозданием Шеала де Тансервилль объявила о начале войны в Верхнем Аэдирне: Хенсельт, знатный противник женщин с магическими способностями и великий бабник, решил в который раз прибрать к рукам Верген.

Конечно же, продолжала озлобленно Филиппа, сразу же все начали решать, чью сторону в этой войне принять, забывая о том, что в данный момент чародеям должно быть совершенно все равно и на Нижнюю Мархию и, тем более, на Хенсельта — этим уже давно занимается Ложа, о которой одновременно известно все и неизвестно ровным счетом ничего. Конечно же, это обсуждение закончилось заклинаниями, сорванными голосами и даже слезами. Здесь-то Трисс Меригольд, сославшись на неотложные дела с ведьмаком Геральтом, исчезла в портале. О! Как же Филиппа хотела последовать ее примеру, но не смогла оставить шабаш в разгар обсуждения пикантного прошлого нескольких чародеев, новых подробностей Таннедского бунта и действий во время него Францески Финдабаир, которая, краснея и не забываясь, стойко терпела все оскорбления, приняв роль обруганной невинности.

— Они ничего не решили! Шесть часов! — кричала Филиппа, меряя шагами комнату Оливии, которая почти ничего не поняла из исповеди чародейки. — Шесть часов я сидела и слушала их дивные фантазии на тему Хенсельта, Аэдирна и Темерии! Скажите-ка, пожалуйста, каким образом эти идиоты смогли бы взять в свои руки правление? А Францеска? За целый вечер она не произнесла ничего путного, хотя ее слово имело бы… — тут Эйльхарт остановилась, замерла и, посмотрев на Оливию, более спокойным тоном продолжила: — И тут я рассказала о тебе.

Чародеи не могли и не хотели идти на переговоры с правящей коалицией Севера, так как прекрасно помнили последствия бунта на Таннеде и казнь Сабрины, придворной чародейки Хенсельта (хотя здесь многие сходились во мнении, что магичка получила все-таки по заслугам и делать из нее невинную жертву — лицемерие, как минимум). Посовещавшись на позапрошлом шабаше, самые могущественные заключили, что безопаснее будет отгородить Капитул и Совет, которые, по их мнению, непременно будут восстановлены, от произвола королей кем-нибудь или даже чем-нибудь действительно сильным, великим и смертоносным. Как всегда, предложили драконов, но последний виденный дракон был золотым и настолько неуправляемым, что этот вариант сразу же отмели из-за невозможности его воплощения в реальность. И тут Филиппе на ум пришла самая удивительная вещь, случившаяся в этом мире, — столкновение Сфер. Раз уж, рассудила она, произошли такие ужасные монстры, как гули и высшие вампиры, то может родиться настоящее разумное чудовище, если столкнуть Сферы снова при помощи магии.

Но в результате этого эксперимента, в котором участвовали еще и Шеала с Цинтией, появилась Оливия Тафт — бездарное, глупое, трусливое, слабое создание, насмешка над величием Филиппы Эйльхарт. И мало того, что она была самым обыкновенным человеком, так еще и попала в руки к аполитичным ведьмакам, которые не жаловали в своей крепости чародеек, кроме Трисс Меригольд.

Филиппа не могла рассказать на шабаше, что ее задумка провалилась: времени на другой план оставалось мало, да и терять свой авторитет она не желала. Убедив Цинтию держать язык за зубами, а Шеалу — врать, Эйльхарт легко распустила слухи о том, что Оливия Тафт явилась результатом столкновения Сфер, обладает магией и многими другими прелестными свойствами, которые при одном своем описании нагоняли страх и ужас на неискушенных слушателей. Слухи распространились настолько быстро, что даже темерская разведка уже прекрасно знала, что волосы у Оливии Тафт черного цвета, глаза зеленые, ростом она чуть выше среднего, на лицо бледная, а характером покладистая.

Филиппа на шабаше купалась в лучах славы, потоки лести выливались на нее литрами, уши ласкала искренняя похвала; но тут пришло известие о том, что Хенсельт безусловно намерен вторгаться в Верхний Аэдирн, уже собрал многочисленную армию и почти стоит у стен Вергена. И снова все чародеи и чародейки начали обсуждать свое участие в предстоящей войне.

— Как же меня раздражает это бездействие! — крикнула Филиппа. — Сразу же забылись списки Капитула и Совета! Все стали делить шкуру не убитого медведя.

— Каждый мнит себя стратегом, видя бой со стороны, — проговорила задумчиво Оливия.

Филиппа удовлетворенно хмыкнула.

— Очень похоже на начало стихов. Пишешь втайне от меня?

— Я ничего не могу делать втайне от тебя, ты дала это понять сразу же, — Оливия отложила книгу в сторону, положила поудобнее подушки и накрылась одеялом. — От твоих рассказов клонит в сон.

— Ладно, — Эйльхарт вздохнула. — Спи. Так и быть.

На самом деле Оливия не спала всю ночь и уснула только под утро.

Вздохнув и еще раз расправив складки на платье, Тафт бодрым шагом направилась на кухню, где ее каждое утро ждал слишком сытный для нее одной завтрак. У Оливии иногда закрадывались подозрения, что кухарка специально так много готовит, что бы недоеденное «госпожой чародейкой» оставлять своим собственным детям, недаром они ходили румяные и здоровые.

Только Оливия хотела завернуть в узкий проход, как перед ней возникла Цинтия в теплом плаще, подбитом соболиным мехом. Тафт не вскрикнула, лишь глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Но-но, извини, что напугала, — Цинтия схватила ее за руку и потащила назад. — Пошли, развлечемся.

— Но я есть хочу…

— Держи, — магичка вложила в ее ладонь спелое яблоко. — Поешь, на свежем воздухе аппетит еще больше разыграется.

— Но…

— Никаких «но» и быть не может!

Оливия подчинилась.

***

— Эти dhoine только и знают, как жрать, пить и веселиться, — проговорил один из эльфов, держась в двадцати шагах от своего прославленного на всю долину Понтара командира.

Оливия и не подозревала, что ее невинные игры с очаровательной Цинтией и двумя собаками могут кого-то раздражать только из-за факта своего существования. Она не подозревала также, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, поэтому совершенно не волновалась о своей внешности, хотя румяные щеки, блестящие глаза и мокрые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, делали ее особенно прелестной в эти минуты непродолжительного счастья. Но тут Цинтия замерла, наблюдая за конными эльфами с высокого холма, уже входящего во владения чародейки Филиппы Эйльхарт, и, провожая их презрительным, насмешливым взглядом холодных глаз, совершенно забыла о своей подруге. Оливия подбежала к магичке со спины, обхватила за плечи и, положив подбородок ей на плечо, прищурилась, вглядываясь в эльфов.

— Кто это, как думаешь? — спросил эльф другого, кивая в сторону женщин.

— Ведьмы, кто еще, — пожал плечами его друг.

— Или же шлюхи. Говорят, Эйльхарт любит больше баб, — встрял третий.

Цинтия зло усмехнулась, прекрасно слыша их разговор — чародейки обладали великолепным слухом, накачивая свой организм магическими зельями.

— Одна из них могущественная чародейка, — проговорил ехавший впереди эльф с повязкой на голове, командир скоя’таэлей, Йорвет, — другая — чародейка на поводке.

— Все равно, что шлюха, — хохотнул кто-то позади, но Йорвет не придал этому ровно никакого значения, даже не глядя в сторону холма.

— Думаете, Эхель жив? — внезапно разговор повернулся в другую сторону, поэтому Йорвет не сразу заметил, что две тонкие женские фигуры исчезли с холма, ровно как и черные собаки.

— Жив, — рявкнул командир, и никто с ним спорить не стал — обращаться за советом к чародейкам, тем более к самой знаменитой змее Филиппе Эйльхарт, Йорвет бы не стал, если бы не был так уверен в том, что его правая рука, верный соратник, сгинувший несколько лет назад в Дракенборге все еще жив. — Спешиться. Ты и ты, — Йорвет указал на двух эльфов рукой в перчатке, — останетесь здесь. Остальные за мной.

Если Йорвет и любил когда-то человеческих женщин вопреки своим принципам, то ровно до того момента, как одна из них, красивая, короткостриженая, светловолосая, не исполосовала его лицо — он перестал видеть на один глаз, навсегда скрыл правую сторону красным платком и зарекся больше не ходить в бордели. Но женщина, стоящая позади Цинтии (эльф всегда запоминал имена потенциальных врагов), заинтересовала его своим спокойным, непривычным для этой местности лицом. Когда он вошел в огромные ворота, то увидел, как она смотрит на него своими большими сверкающими зелеными глазами, заинтересованно и чуть удивленно. Ему показалось, что он где-то уже видел ее.

— Пройдем, Лис, — перед ним возникла краснощекая Цинтия, и Йорвет еле заметно напрягся.

— Филиппа согласна на сделку?

— Я не она, — чародейка снова склонила голову, — так ты пройдешь или нет?

— Показывай дорогу, ведьма.

И он зашагал вслед за ней, бросив напоследок взгляд на то место, где стояла другая магичка, но женщины в красном уже не было на месте, и он с удивлением испытал досаду.

Филиппа Эйльхарт и вправду жила роскошнее некоторых высокородных особ: содержать такой замок в чистоте и пускать столь дорогие ткани на занавески и ковры мог не каждый король, любивший похвастаться глубиной своей казны. Йорвет давно отвык от комфорта и изящных ваз на столах, от тянущего сладковато-приторного запаха пирогов из кухни и женщин в опрятных платьях служанок, от их тонких белых рук без шрамов и спокойных лиц стражников, уверенных, что они здесь хозяева ситуации. Эльф поморщился, вспомнив, что ему придется возвращаться назад — грязь, кровь, непрекращающиеся дожди, болота, люди.

Пройдя несколько лестничных пролетов, эльфам стало казаться, что замок состоит только из них, Цинтия остановилась и, склонив голову, почтительно указала на дверь из красного дерева.

— Госпожа ждет.

Йорвет, измученный всеми формальностями, всеми эти скитаниями по огромному дворцу, а также подозрительностью ко всем населяющим его людям, не постучавшись и не поблагодарив Цинтию — ему это и в голову-то не пришло, — распахнул дверь и увидел сидящую у огромного зеркала Эйльхарт.

— Забыл манеры в своем лесу?

Она встала с низкого стула и повернулась к нему лицом, демонстрируя свои дивные голые плечи.

— Я пришел на сделку, ведьма.

— Понимаю, — кивнула она. — Оговорим все еще раз, чтобы потом я не выглядела ни святой, ни последней сволочью.

— Ты вытаскиваешь из Дракенборга Эхеля, я обеспечиваю тебе защиту от реданских шпионов. На этом наше сотрудничество заканчивается.

— Нет, — твердо проговорила Филиппа. — Не заканчивается. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что чародейки хотят поддержать Саскию Драконоубийцу. Придется тебе терпеть меня и в Вергене. Дай знать своим парням, что со мной шутки плохи, отгороди меня в краснолюдском городе… Вот тогда и только тогда мы будем считать, что ты сполна расплатился со мной.

— Много просишь, я не сажаю на цепь своих людей, словно собак.

— Ты сейчас просишь у меня спасти своего ненаглядного Эхеля, словно собака.

— Ты забываешься, ведьма! — крикнул Йорвет, и эльфы, которых он оставил в коридоре, посмотрели на Цинтию, почти незаметно потянувшись к ножам на поясах.

— Это ты что-то не понял, мальчик, — глаза Филиппы гневно засверкали. — Я тебе не ведьма в вонючей деревне и не ведунья-эльфка. Дракенборг уже не находится под моей властью с тех пор, как Радовид ополчился на меня. Трудно будет вызволить оттуда скоя’таэля, который просидел там больше семи лет. Он кому-то нужен живым, а если этот кто-то держит в своих лапах Дракенборг, то его зовут Радовид Жестокий.

— Меня не интересуют те методы, которыми ты достанешь Эхеля. Мне нужен результат.

— А мне нужно чуть больше, чем защита от шпионов, Йорвет. Я работала с главной реданской разведки, спала с ним, была ему другом. Поверь мне, что-то я знаю. Но твои парни и… женщины, — тут Филиппа гадко улыбнулась, — хотят вырвать мне глаза за прошлые деяния. Мне это не по душе. Посади их на цепь, и только тогда мы будем в расплате.

— Кроме моих скоя’таэлей в Верген прибудут вольные эльфы.

— Я знаю, Йорвет, как ты можешь убеждать.

— Ты говоришь так, словно ты уже все разузнала об Эхеле.

— Друг мой, — Эйльхарт заметила, как эльф напрягся, — я бы не стала вызывать тебя сюда, не будь у меня нужной информации о твоем соратнике. Он жив, ты прав. Но за его душевное состоянии я не ручаюсь.

— Зато я ручаюсь.

Филиппа пожала плечами.

— Тебя никто за язык не тянул, — она улыбнулась.

— У меня один вопрос, ведьма. Зачем тебе моя помощь?

— Люблю отгородить себя даже от мелких покушений на жизнь, — Эйльхарт взяла со стола бокал вина. — Кстати, твоя защита распространяется также на моих двух спутниц: Цинтию, ты уже с ней знаком, и Оливию, — Йорвет хотел возразить, но Филиппа продолжила: — А теперь, прощай. Сделка оговорена.

Йорвет даже сказать ничего не успел — оказался в одно мгновение за дверью, в коридоре.

— Я еще не договорил, — он дернулся было вперед, но тут его руку обжег барьер.

— Филиппа разговаривать с тобой больше не будет, — Цинтия хмыкнула и толкнула его в плечо. — На выход, эльф.

***

Женщина в красном платье, по мнению Йорвета, была хороша собой и странна: когда он возвращался назад по тракту, она сделала реверанс и склонила голову, словно он был королем, а не обыкновенным бандитом. Загадочная Оливия кого-то ему напоминала, и это не нравилось ему по двум причинам: во-первых, она являлась близкой подругой Филиппы Эйльхарт, знаменитой на весь мир аферистки и змеи; во-вторых, знакомых чародеек у Йорвета было мало, однако все они были одними из самых опасных, расчетливых и лживых сук во всей долине Понтара.

Эльф еще долгое время чувствовал на себе взгляд Оливии Тафт — она вспомнила, где видела его прежде.

— Вы идете, госпожа? — тучная женщина с рыжими волосами в рыжей кофте прищурилась из-за бившего ей в глаза яркого осеннего солнца и перехватила корзинку с грибами поудобнее. — Это ж эльфы, не видели их шо ли?

Оливия повернулась и, подобрав полы юбок, зашагала вслед за служанкой.

— В моем мире нет эльфов.

— Вах! Как нет? — удивилась женщина, покачивая бедрами при ходьбе. — У нас тут ими лес кишит.

— Не жалуете, видимо, вы эльфов.

— А что их жаловать? У моей свекрови сожгли хату и сестру муженька моего неволили сутки. А эт еще война не шла, просто так, разбойники, мать их!

— Они красивые, — заметила Оливия.

— Эт у них не отнять, хотя, по мне, обыкновенные. Вон, — женщина посмотрела на Тафт через плечо и, хитро улыбнувшись, подмигнула, — вы, госпожа чародейка, в тыщу раз краше любой эльфки ихней.

— Правда?

— А шо мне врать? У вас красота такая, благородная, не здешняя. А ихняя — простая, эльфья, разбойничая.

Оливия с удовольствием бы послушала о своей красоте чуточку подольше, но тут впереди показалась чем-то сильно разгневанная Цинтия.

— Ты где была? — спросила она издалека, жестом и всем своим видом показывая, что хочет поговорить с Оливией Тафт без посторонних.

— Да вот, помогала…

— Грибы собирать? Надо же, святая нашлась, — издевательски протянула Цинтия. — Пошли.

— Куда?

— Есть дело.

— Какое дело?

Чародейка хмыкнула.

— У Филиппы узнаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не знаю, почему эта глава писалась так долго. Я ее переделывала СЕМЬ (!) раз. Семь, мать ее, раз.  
> Но не важно.  
> Она была нужна. И, несмотря на то, что по качеству она хуже, чем предыдущие, она вполне адекватная. И нужная. Для дальнейшего развития.


	4. Chiz & Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геральт из Ривии и знаменитый бард Лютик прибывают в Верген, где пытаются разгадать разнообразные секреты.

 

  
_А не спеть ли мне песню о любви?_   
_А не выдумать ли мне новый жанр?_

— Мне стоит спеть о великой любви, Геральт, — воодушевился Лютик, видя, как бережно обращается Трисс Меригольд с подаренной розой памяти.

— Пой, — лаконично разрешил ему ведьмак, не отрываясь от чтения контрактов на чудовищ — он слишком часто марал руки из-за мелкого шрифта в конце страниц.

Многие умеют рассказывать истории так, что даже пересказ обыденной утренней перебранки двух супругов может заиграть новыми, яркими красками — будешь впитывать каждое слово, каждый жест рассказчика, будешь смеяться тогда, когда он этого захочет, и плакать по его приказу. Лютик, вопреки всеобщему устоявшемуся мнению, которое было ложью, повторенной десятки тысяч раз, не умел в начале своей карьеры влиять на публику: ему желали удавиться, съесть свою лютню и вновь сделаться маркизом — словом, заклинали его немедленно оставить искусство в покое, так как оно прекрасно существовало и без него, бездарного богача. Но Лютик желал сочинять, желал рассказывать истории, потому что у него была наготове одна из лучших — жизнь, а потом уже и смерть великого ведьмака Геральта из Ривии. Лютик был упрямцем; иногда это качество ему вредило, а иногда, как в этом случае, помогало. О нем заговорили.

Но вскоре он понял, что история Геральта из Ривии и Йеннифер исчерпала себя. Про нее нельзя было больше петь, не уничтожая чувство собственного достоинства (топтаться на одном и том же месте, «выезжать» на знакомой всем теме — как же гнусно!). Лютик хотел творить и теперь находился в поиске нового материала, той истории, про которую все бы восклицали: «Вот это да!»

— А о ком петь-то? — спросил Лютик.

— О любви.

— Да. Но где она, любовь-то? — Лютик, последний романтик на земле, тем не менее, был одним из самых умных и приземленных людей Севера, скрывающийся за маской непосредственности и авантюризма — ему когда-то предсказали быть повешенным, и он, как настоящий гедонист, впал в пучину разврата и вечного веселья.

— Вон, — ведьмак неопределенно махнул в сторону Трисс, которая тем временем причесывала свою рыжую копну волос.

Бард не хотел обижать ведьмака и говорить ему, что вот это — не любовь, а лишь следствие его потерянной памяти.

— Я много пел о тебе. Надо менять лирическое «я», — произнес Лютик, выпивая из бутылки. — Как думаешь, у Вернона Роше есть любовь?

Рука Меригольд, держащая гребень, остановилась, а сама чародейка напряглась — ей было жутко интересно узнать мнение Геральта по этому вопросу.

— Спроси, — проговорил ведьмак, пытаясь поскорее отделаться от надоедливого друга и этой довольно щекотливой темы. — Я к нему в сваты не записывался.

— А жаль, — протянул огорченно Лютик, но потом воодушевился и снова спросил: — А у нашего недавнего знакомого, думаешь, есть?

Трисс, так и не получившая ответ на почему-то волнующий ее вопрос, разочарованно выдохнула и продолжила подготовку ко сну, тихо напевая себе под нос эльфийскую колыбельную.

— У нас много недавних знакомых, Лютик, — Геральт отложил многочисленные контракты и, сложив руки в замок на столе, заинтересованно уставился своими кошачьими глазами на барда. — Уточняй, пожалуйста.

— У Йорвета, — улыбнулся мужчина, ласково гладя свою лютню.

— У Йорвета? — переспросил Геральт.

— У него самого, — кивнул в ответ Лютик.

— Может и была когда-нибудь у него любовь, я ему тоже не сват и не брат, — ведьмак решил выпить.

— С человеческой женщиной? — на это Геральт неопределенно хмыкнул и покачал головой, мол, вот ты даешь. — Ладно. Просто с эльфийкой — слишком обыкновенно.

— Ты никогда не думал петь о том, что видишь? — поинтересовался ведьмак, опустошая огромную кружку темерской пшеничной водки.

— Реализм — прошлый век, как, впрочем, и натурализм. Будущее, мой друг, за футуризмом. Новшества двигают мир искусства. Хотя, — Лютик заметил, что Геральт его совершенно не слушает, следя за явно раздевающейся чародейкой, — ты все равно далек от высокого.

Ведьмак поднялся, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони и пару раз откашлявшись, проговорил:

— Пора тебе на выход.

Лютик вздохнул — он готовился к тому, что ночных посиделок с Геральтом не будет, пока в этом доме ночует рыжая бестия, но не думал, что расставаться с другом в момент наивысшего желания откровенничать и говорить «за жизнь» будет настолько сложно.

— Пока.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и в следующую секунду перед Лютиком захлопнулась дверь.

— Вот так и заводи друзей, — по-детски обиженно проворчал он, поправляя свою лютню и спускаясь по лестнице на главную площадь Флотзама. — Выпить что ли?

Бард огляделся: около таверны стояли подозрительные типы, явно разглядывавшие жену кузнеца, которая, наслаждаясь их голодными взглядами, пользовалась любой возможностью показать им свои прелести через окно; в доме напротив распевали военные песни времен первой войны с Нильфгаардом — Синие Полоски не жаловали менестрелей и вряд ли бы сейчас захотели видеть в своей компании одного из представителей этой профессии; Золтан явно спал сейчас где-нибудь под столом или перебрасывался в кости, а Лютику проигрывать свои кровные пока не хотелось.

— Здравствуй! — кто-то крикнул ему со спины, и бард удивленно повернулся.

— О, Седрик.

Лютику пришла в голову мысль, что уж у Седрика на примете есть история о любви.

— Я хотел тут спросить…

— Лютик, — остановил его эльф, положив свою руку ему на плечо, — я хочу кое-что сказать тебе. Дело в том, что меня не отпускают видения…

Бард почувствовал запах крепкого вина и снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ты повешенный… Рядом с сестрами, — Лютику такой поворот событий не нравился: у него не было сестер, а вспоминать о предсказании ему не хотелось. — Рядом с сестрами, в Лирии. Повешенный.

И тут Седрик покачнулся и упал.

Лютик постоял с секунду, огляделся еще раз и, не найдя никого в помощь, аккуратно перенес тяжелое тело эльфа с дороги на обочину, вытер о его куртку запачкавшиеся руки и о чем-то задумался.

Он уже давно смирился с мыслью о своей неестественной смерти, но вспоминать об этом лишний раз, ворошить это болезненное ощущение, чувствовать дыхание смерти — все это было выше сил Лютика, это сводило его с ума. Трисс и Геральт, единогласно решившие, что их друг все придумывает (как и все остальное до этого), не поверили ему; но Лютик знал — знал наверняка! — висеть ему на виселице. Но почему в Лирии? Чего только не навыдумывают эти пьяные эльфы…

Лютик поежился и побрел в бордель, намереваясь с утра начать свои поиски и расспросы — глядишь, и Седрик не будет пьян, а рядом с Геральтом не будет маячить Трисс.

***

Когда человека, недовольного ни жизнью, ни своим положением в обществе, ни даже самим собой, вырывают из опостылевшей, по его мнению, среды, в которой он варился двадцать лет с самого рождения, он все равно отчаянно сопротивляется и желает вернуться назад, в привычную обстановку, хоть и ненавистную доселе.

Оливия Тафт, девушка ума незаурядного, прекрасно осознавала всю трагичность своего положения подставного мага, которое ей в красках расписала Филиппа. Но в то же время она никак не хотела возвращаться назад, кушая каждый день вкусные пироги, одеваясь в дорогие платья, которые в реальном мире были ей не очень-то и по карману, и, конечно же, притворяясь могущественной ведьмой. Как этот цирк работал, Оливия не знала, но ей все нравилось. Однако ей мигом все стало не устраивать, когда Филиппа начала собирать вещи в многочисленные сундуки и пропадать в дальних комнатах собственного замка, ничего толком не объясняя и загадочно улыбаясь. Иногда Тафт казалось, будто бы она слышит душераздирающие крики, а Цинтия за столом заявляла, будто бы это ветер свищет и пугает впечатлительную девушку. Однажды Оливия решила проверить свою теорию и, прохаживаясь мимо запертых дальних комнат, которые вовсе не отапливались и даже не убирались, увидела приоткрытую дверь. Проскользнув туда, Тафт чуть не вскрикнула от удивления: на чистой постели лежал один из представителей эльфийской расы. Девушка окинула оценивающим взглядом комнату и, увидев, что здесь все вверх дном, начала машинально переставлять на столе склянки и банки, даже не читая названий. Ее чуть не застала Филиппа на месте преступления — Оливия была уверена, что вход сюда ей заказан, — но девушка умело выкрутилась, сказав, что прохаживалась в этой части замка в поисках убежавшей собаки, с которой она особенно сдружилась. Тафт решила, что инцидент забыт, а вот Филиппа — нет.

— У меня сегодня спросили, что это за странное существо переставляло лекарства на столе в комнате, — бросила, как бы невзначай, Эйльхарт, ковыряясь в тарелке с ужином.

Оливия замерла, покраснела, побледнела и не сумела из себя выдавить даже слова.

— Расслабься, — улыбнулась ведьма, — спросила бы — я сама тебе все бы показала. Зачем такая конспирация?

— Я думала…

— Иногда думать не очень-то и полезно, не правда ли, Цинтия?

Чародейка пожала плечами, полностью увлеченная едой.

— А кто это? — решилась Оливия.

— Один из посредственных преступников нашего мира, когда-то давно… лет пять назад… да, лет пять назад, состоял в отряде того эльфа, биографию которого я тебе задала выучить наизусть. А так — ничего интересного.

— Почему он лежит в постели?

— В концлагере жизнь нелегкая, — со скрытым отвращением вклинилась в разговор Цинтия. — И там нет пуховых перин, вообще-то.

— Концлагере?

— Дракенборг, — пояснила Филиппа. — Когда-то я знала каждую важную птицу, что в нем сидела. Скоро, надеюсь, это привилегия восстановится.

— Интересно, — проговорила Оливия, выпивая вино, — а почему он интересовался мною.

Цинтия слегка усмехнулась, отчего Тафт кинула на нее недовольный взгляд.

— Он не видел красивых женщин пять лет, поэтому я не удивлюсь, что будет совать свой член в любую щель, — слышать грубые слова от Филиппы было таким обыденным делом для Оливии, что она вовсе не обратила на это внимания, лишь удивившись тому, что в Дракенборге нет женщин.

— Есть, — откликнулась чародейка на поводке. — Просто их либо забирают к себе солдаты, либо они умирают от тяжелых работ.

Тафт шмыгнула носом и снова принялась за еду — слышать о чем-то выходящем за рамки ее вполне приятного мира ей не хотелось.

— Ах да, приготовься завтра предстать перед Саскией, — Оливия поперхнулась салатом и округлила от неожиданности глаза.

***

Геральт не хотел ехать с Йорветом: ему не нравилась слава, окружавшая лидера банды, хотя слухи про него самого ходили не менее ужасные; впоследствии ему не нравился недовольный взгляд эльфа, говоривший о том, что убийство Лоредо можно было отложить — спасение сгоревших заживо эльфийских женщин было куда важнее (и никто не помнил, что скоя’таэль готов был бросить их на произвол судьбы); но самая важная причина, по которой ведьмак колебался до решающего момента, была связана с именами верной ему чародейки и верного королевству солдата. То, что Трисс пропала и что темерский пес знает куда лучше Йорвета повадки убийцы королей, было весомым доводом для душевных терзаний Геральта. Однако ободряющие возгласы Лютика, его горящие глаза в предвкушении революционных шедевров и стойкая убежденность Золтана в правоте златовласой девы кое-как убедили ведьмака уплыть на отбитой тюремной барке в Верген. Геральт редко жалел о своих поступках, но почему-то ему казалось, что здесь, в узких улицах и душном трактире, для него место не найдется. По прибытии в Верген, после того, как мгла разошлась по всему полю, он даже дал себе возможность подумать, что без Трисс ему вообще нигде места не найдется.

— Однако странная у тебя к ней мания, — проговорил Лютик, наливая себе вина. — Вроде у тебя две женщины, а на деле — ни одной.

— Хватит лезть ко мне в душу, — беззлобно отозвался Геральт.

— Когда я вижу тебя в таком состоянии — заметь, я очень проницателен, — я не могу тебя не приободрить.

— Своими фактами ты лишь усугубляешь мое состояние… друг.

— Боги, Геральт, — Лютик улыбнулся и даже схватил ухмыляющегося друга за плечо, — ты просто не представляешь, как сильно я хочу, чтобы у тебя была хоть одна из них. Малышка Меригольд в лапах убийцы, который не щадит даже венценосцев, а дорогая и милая Йеннифер… боги знают, где она, — как-то равнодушно закончил бард, задумчиво уставившись на играющих в кости краснолюдов. — Кстати, тебе не пора на собрание?

— Я не для этого сюда прибыл. Подождут.

— Не боишься, что наш цепной пес девы-девственницы оттяпает тебе голову за пренебрежение к ее приказам?

— Не думаю, что мне на роду написано умереть от руки эльфа-бандита.

— Фаталистом заделался?

— Каждый сам кует свою судьбу до тех пор, пока она поддается, — Лютик округлил глаза, не веря собственным ушам, и в следующую секунду громко захохотал.

— Ну, ты, боги, философ! — продолжал заливаться звонким смехом бард. — Впору тебе начать вести дневниковые записи. Умные мысли записывать, готовиться к очередной потери памяти!

— Прекрати, — лениво махнул рукой ведьмак. — Думаю, уже время. Слушай, Лютик, — Геральт поднялся и поправил мечи на спине.

— Чего?

— Ты слышал местные слухи про чародейку, которая появилась в результате Столкновения сфер? Ничего хорошего от чародеев и сфер ждать нельзя, поэтому будь начеку и разузнай все про нее: кто она, как она выглядит. Не хочу, чтобы меня ночью брукса сожрала.

— Будет исполнено в лучшем виде, — вспомнив свой непродолжительный период увлечения шпионством, Лютик снова загорелся при мысли об авантюрных приключениях. — А, Геральт! Я хотел спросить… а где Седрик?

— Убит.

И ведьмак быстрым шагом направился вон из таверны, еле заметно поморщившись от досады. На Лютика известие о смерти Седрика произвело неизгладимое впечатление: за день до его гибели они встретились в Биндюге, и брад начал выпытывать у него реальные истории верной чистой любви. Допросы с пристрастием ни к чему не привели, разве только хмельной эльф рассказал, что пару раз видел собственную смерть — от ножа. Тогда Лютик трясущимся от страха голосом спросил про Лирию и загадочных сестер. Эльф изменился в лице, помрачнел и сказал, что видел барда висящим на воротах города, а дальше видения расплывались, лишь рядом качалась чья-то фигурка с длинными каштановыми волосами. В первую секунду Лютик подумал о малышке Меригольд, но затем его мысли обратились к одной старой знакомой, которую он все время хотел выкинуть из головы. Распрощавшись в тот день с невольным предсказателем судеб, бард собирался обо всем рассказать Геральту, однако события так быстро развивались, что он встретился с ним только на тюремной барке, куда его предусмотрительно привел Золтан. Разговаривать в кругу головорезов о тайнах собственной души было не в планах Лютика, и он отложил беседу до лучшего времени.

Мысли о собственной смерти плавно перетекли в желание побыстрее найти героев для творения всей своей жизни, и Лютик немедленно, воодушевившись приказанием Геральта о сборе слухов, подталкиваемый силой искусства, занял место рядом с играющими в кости краснолюдами.

— Достопочтенные, — обратился он к ним, — как насчет музыки?

***

От переизбытка свалившихся на него проблем Геральт был готов поменяться местами с умирающей Саскией, лишь бы избавиться от назойливых приказаний Филиппы Эйльхарт, надменного общения с принцем крови и суетного Йорвета, который о чем-то все время шептался с чародейкой. Ведьмак, посоветовавшись с самим собой, решил, что спасение друга, а также любовницы — более важное дело, чем жизнь какой-то там крестьянской девицы, что, по словам многих олухов, зарубила дракона одним мечом.

— Ты не будешь искать ингредиенты для лекарства? — удивился Лютик, дожидаясь его в той же самой таверне и тщетно пытавшийся узнать о незнакомой чародейке: краснолюды говорили о ее худощавости и бледности, люди о красоте, эльфы недовольно отворачивались и тихо шептались на собственном языке.

— Филиппа продержит Саскию под куполом хоть целую вечность — это не проблема. А вот поиски Трисс…

— Кстати, я слышал, — Лютик перешел на шепот, — когда я собирал для тебя сведения… я слышал, что один пьяный краснолюд видел, как рыженькая женщина упала с небес. Не верю, что ведьмы до сих пор пользуются метлами, поэтому тебе стоит проверить эту версию.

— А что насчет той чародейки?

— Зовут Оливией Тафт. Бледна, красива, застенчива. Не выходит из дома Эйльхарт и проводит там целые дни. Прибыла за неделю до нас, ни с кем не общается. Около двадцати, стройные ножки, — отчеканил бард с чувством выполненного долга.

— Наведаюсь-ка я к нашей старой знакомой, — решил Геральт. — Как раз спрошу у нее про Трисс. Где тот пьяный, что видел падающую с небес женщину?

— Извините, — послышался тонкий женских голос позади него, — вы, верно, ведьмак, охотник за чудовищами?

Лютик понял, что перед ними стоит та самая Оливия Тафт, о которой он безуспешно пытался разузнать информацию. Она не была красива — бард видел множество женщин, чтобы создать в своей голове идеал, однако чародейка была миловидна и он тотчас же воспользовался природные обаянием:

— Сударыня, вы не ошиблись. Проницательны аки бес.

— Геральт из Ривии, — прервал излияния друга ведьмак. — А вы?

— Оливия Тафт, — в своем длинном роскошном платье она никак не вписывалась в местную обстановку, однако ее совсем это не заботило. — Я слышала, что вы расспрашиваете обо мне народ…

Лютик глубоко вздохнул, пряча глаза.

— И ищите, — продолжала она, — рыжую женщину.

Геральт напрягся, а Лютик встрепенулся — оба жаждали услышать окончание ее речи.

— Я тоже ее видела.


	5. Bye and die, my darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оливия Тафт рассказывает ведьмаку Геральту из Ривии и барду Лютику про ее неожиданную встречу с Трисс Меригольд. Тем временем Йорвет пытается распутать дело с чародейкой "из сфер".

Оливия Тафт, как уже было сказано, прибыла в Верген за неделю до легендарного истребителя чудовищ и его друга, знаменитого дамского угодника и бывшего шпиона некоторых высокопоставленных особ. Город ее совершенно разочаровал, а маленькие, коренастые, а оттого и обиженные на весь белый свет краснолюды, дергающие ее за подол великолепного платья и мечтающие тем самым увидеть стройные белые ножки лжечародейки, вселили праведный страх, как, впрочем, и вольные эльфы, точившие с угрожающим выражением лица свои длинные искусные клинки. По рассказам Цинтии, которую она изредка внимательно слушала, здесь было довольно уныло ровно до тех пор, пока в город не прибыла златовласая убийца драконов.

По скромному, но справедливому мнению Оливии, огнедышащие твари, парящие в небесах и имеющие нехилые размеры, должны были умирать от рук полубессмертных героев, коих в немецком, английском и даже русском фольклоре было немалое количество, но ни как не от меча слабоватой женщины в довольно откровенных доспехах. Знаменитая Саския, окруженная ореолом самых разнообразных слухов и россказней, на проверку оказалась простой крестьянкой с ярким, запоминающимся, непропорциональным лицом, которое почему-то оттолкнуло Тафт в первую же секунду их короткого знакомства.

— Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, — начала фамильярничать дева, и Оливии это не понравилось: она нахмурилась и, кажется, сморщилась.

Кажется, некоронованная царевна и освободительница угнетаемых нелюдей не любила, когда при знакомстве она не производила должного эффекта на собеседника, а может быть хмельная слава и всеобщий почет сделали ее до крайности тщеславной — Оливия не знала, но быстро смекнула, что Саския решила сделать из нее не свою сердечную подругу, как в случае с Филиппой Эйльхарт, а дальнего знакомого, которого можно и не замечать. Тафт не угнетало такое положение вещей: привыкшая к полной откровенности в своем мире, она сильно тяготилась отведенной ей ролью мнимой чародейки и общением с неприятными людьми, в список которых была немедленно внесена дева из Аэдирна.

Постепенно — сначала ежедневно, а потом и вовсе ежеминутно — круг общения Оливии сужался, и дело дошло до того, что в нем остались лишь Филиппа да ее верная служанка с исключительными магическими способностями. Цинтия, хоть иногда и раздражающая своим приторным голосом, говорившая исключительно со страстным придыханием, от которого даже у краснолюдов сердце начинало стучать чаще, неожиданно переквалифицировалась в закадычную подругу. А Эйльхарт, вершившая свои грязные и чем-то подлые дела с помощью магии, отдыхающая лишь с царевной и жалующаяся на местный жаркий климат, наоборот, отдалилась от Тафт и предоставила ей свободу действий, даже не удосужившись поставить за ней кой-какое наблюдение. Это упущение стоило им обеим самой неловкой сцены за всю историю их короткого, но тесного знакомства.

Оливия тогда читала очередной модный роман, в котором разворачивались нечеловеческие страсти, воспевался добродетельный инцест и поносилось новое лицемерное высшее общество. К неудовольствию Тафт в роковую минуту признания одного герцога, который пылал страстью к хорошенькой даме, что изменяла ему с его же лучшим другом и вовсе не чувствовала мук совести, в дверь настойчиво постучались. Оливия никого не ждала, поэтому даже не шелохнулась, но посетитель оказался чересчур наглым.

— Вы кто? — на пороге стоял эльф с еще не зажившими, однако искусно обработанными ранами на лице.

— Вы — Оливия Тафт?

Лжечародейка нахмурилась.

— Я.

— Я пришел просить у вас ваше сердце и руку.

Оливия отвела глаза, силясь понять смысл только что сказанных ей слов.

— А? Ты чего, — она сделала шаг назад, когда он начал наступать, и даже выронила книгу из трясущихся рук, — эй? Я закричу, ублюдок!

Но тут эльф бросился к ее ногам и протянул ей нож, в этот же момент в дверь вошла Филиппа с набором различных банок, волшебными эликсирами. Она, увидев, что бывший скоя’таэль держит в руках нож, а Оливия трясется от страха, взмахнула рукой, попутно разбив некоторые склянки, и пригвоздила вмиг потерявшего сознание эльфа к стене.

— Тебя не учили не открывать дверь бандитам?! — закричала Эйльхарт, быстро подбегая к распластавшемуся незваному гостю.

Как никогда Оливия желала научиться падать в обморок, как героини романов и фильмов, но как бы она не силилась потерять сознание, ничего у нее не выходило.

— Он мне замуж предлагал за него выйти… представляешь? — нервно улыбнулась она.

Филиппа гневно обернулась к ней, щупая пульс эльфа.

— Руку и сердце?

— Сердце и руку, — утвердительно закивала головой Оливия, и тут шальная мысль мелькнула у нее в голове. — Это же он лежал у нас в замке?

— Не у «нас», ты забываешься! Да, это он.

— И что теперь делать?

— Как-то вынести его отсю… да что же это такое! — закричала Эйльхарт пиная краем своей туфельки руку эльфа. — У него швы разошлись!

— Я врач… — сделала шаг вперед Тафт. — Я помогу. Перенеси его на мою постель.

— Госпожа, что здесь произошло? — в проеме дверей показалась Цинтия с деревянным ящиком спелых яблок.

Сцена показалась юной чародейке настолько смешной, что она от души прохохотала весь вечер, а все последующее утро нервно хихикала, встречаясь с гневным взглядом Оливии и рассеянными, чуть обеспокоенными глазами своей госпожи: эльф лежал без сознания, тем более, пока Тафт перевязывала ему раны со щепетильной аккуратностью, «прям по учебнику», он потерял достаточно крови. Эйльхарт не могла его лечить — раны, нанесенные ему во время его побега из Дракенборга, в котором участвовали и комендант, и некоторые до сих пор верные за мешок золота ей стражники, были почему-то неподвластны чародейке, будто бы здесь постарался маг. Однако некоторые усилия со стороны человека, сведущего во врачебных тайнах, плюс немного волшебных эликсиров подняли бедного бывшего скоя’таэля по имени Эхель Трайгльтан уже к концу вечера, и Цинтия, до этого, казалось, успокоившаяся, снова начала громко смеяться.

Ее веселый, буйный нрав, никак не сочетавшийся с мудростью изречений и видавшими виды глазами, изредка забавлял Оливию, но в данный момент она бы пожелала провалиться новообретенной подруге под землю.

— Что, эльф, досталось тебе? — смеялась чародейка, надкусывая яблоко. — Вот нечего шастать по домам!

— Где я… — Эхель мотнул головой, но перед глазами все еще плясали черные круги, не дававшие разглядеть сидящую перед ним женщину, хотя он прекрасно знал, кто она. — Я… прошу прощения…

— Видимо рассудком помутился в Дракенборге своем! — не унималась Цинтия, облокотившись о стену плечом. — Предлагает человеческой бабе свое почти бессмертное сердце и молодую руку! Кому расскажешь — не поверят!

— Ну, прекрати, — шепотом шикнула Оливия.

— А что? Ты не знаешь, что это за ублюдки раньше были! Вешали людей да магов — только в путь. Деревни сжигали, баб человеческих разве что насиловали, но в жены… Я тебя умоляю!

Цинтия закатила глаза и, выбросив в окно огрызок, вышла из комнаты, все еще ухмыляясь и качая головой. Оливия после слов чародейки выпрямилась, словно натянутая струна, и с каким-то неверием посмотрела на молодое искалеченное лицо эльфа. Он решительно встретил ее взгляд. Тафт стало не по себе, и она первая опустила глаза.

— Не надо было угрожать мне ножом, — проговорила она, медленно поднимаясь с кресла, шурша складками своего нового платья.

— Я не угрожал тебе ножом.

— А мне кажется, что угрожал.

— Я предлагал тебе свое сердце и вверил тебе свою жизнь.

Оливия вспомнила слова Филиппы об истосковавшемся по женскому вниманию эльфе и тут же рассердилась на саму себя: на одну секунду она обрадовалась тому, что ее кто-то так сильно любит, аж жениться хочет.

— Угрожая мне ножом? — гнула свою линию Тафт, только лицо ее стало злее.

— Я повторяю: я не угрожал тебе ножом. Не смог бы.

— Тогда зачем его достал?

— Я дарю его тебе как знак того, что моя жизнь в твоих руках.

— Теперь твой нож бесполезен — Филиппа Эйльхарт погнула его своей магией, и мы его выкинули.

На лице Эхеля мелькнула ярость, и Оливия испугалась.

— Если хочешь…

— Нет, я же подарил его тебе. Ты вольна была делать с ним все, что угодно, — он отвернулся, потом посмотрел на бинты, и взгляд его смягчился. — Я благодарен за уход за мной.

— Филиппа не рассчитала свою силу, она решила, что ты угрожаешь мне. Вот и получилось… недоразумение.

Эльф, кажется, улыбнулся такой невинной трактовке своих несчастий.

— Меня зовут Эхель Трайгльтан, я свободный эльф из бригады Йорвета, — он приподнялся на постели и выжидающе посмотрел на нее.

— А… приятно познакомиться, — Оливия протянула ему свою белую худую ладонь. — Мое имя ты знаешь.

— Знаю.

— Я видела твоего командира. Несколько недель назад, он приезжал, спрашивал о тебе.

— Наверное, тогда я был еще в Дракенборге, — легко выговорил эльф, и Оливия подумала, что душевные травмы его гораздо глубже телесных. — Иначе бы он с боем прорвался ко мне. Я почему-то уверен, что он также горяч и упрям.

— Ты прав, — улыбнулась Тафт. — Хорошо… у меня дела, я пойду… Завтра ты сможешь подняться с постели, так что лежи, отдыхай. Пока!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Оливия быстренько выбежала в соседнюю комнату, где сидящая за фолиантами Цинтия встретила ее с насмешливым взглядом.

— Ух, люблю запретную любовь, — шепотом проговорила она, отодвигаясь на стуле и кладя ноги на стол. — Поговорим «за жизнь»? Или по душам?

— Катись ты к черту! — таким же шепотом ответила Оливия и метнулась на улицу, на свежий воздух.

Цинтия покачала головой и снова села за изучение каких-то заклинаний.

Оливия выбежала, сделала всего лишь два шага и — вот это чудеса! — оказалась в людском квартале, где вши ели человека, а человек — собак. Она опомнилась только тогда, когда на нее начала орать грязная, но миловидная бабенка с ребенком на руках, мол, госпожа чародейка опрокинула кадку с чистой, волшебной водой.

— Мой ребеночек хворает, матушка, — продолжала верещать баба. — Водицу-то осенил сам жрец Ольшан! А он у нашего государя на службе…

— Полно-полно, Марыся! Полно! Над нами власть одна — Саския!

— Сдохнет твоя девка! — зло огрызнулась бабенка и закачала в миг разрыдавшегося младенца, такого же грязного и такого же красивого; Оливия улыбнулась.

— Ыть! — Марыся увернулась от оплеухи мужа, и тот случайно задел кружева на платье Тафт.

Воцарилось молчание: Марыся зажала рукой орущий рот ребенка, муж кинулся лжечародейке в ноги и стал целовать землю у ее ног, а сама Оливия с ошалелыми глазами глядела по сторонам и пыталась поднять человека жестами.

— Прости меня, панна! Прости, не ведал я, грешный, что творил! Сукин сын я, собака, чтобы трогать тебя… Прости, прости!

Муж Марыси, известный в Вергене королевский преступник и беглый каторжник, в чем-то лукавил: с радостью бы он взял себе в жены такую красотку, как Оливия. Ножки стройные, белые — видно их, когда он целует ее темные туфельки; грудь высокая; сама она не рожавшая, упругая, стройная. Завалить бы ее на сеновал, раздеть догола… Правда не работящая она, но вот в качестве любовницы — в самый раз. Он вообразил себе, как сидит она у окна или ждет у дверей, дожидается его, целует в губы, шепчет: «Милый мой… милый…»

— Все, все, — она схватила его за плечи; руки у нее горячие, нежные, чистые, а дыхание свежее, будто клевера наелась с утра пораньше. — Вставай же, ну! Давай же, идиот!

Марыся, знавшая склонность мужа к блуду и разврату, была благодарная богам, что к этой женщине он подступиться не сумеет — страх перед ведьмами в этом городе силен.

— Я скажу, чтобы Ольшан… окрестил вашу воду заново, — Оливия посмотрела на свои ладони — грязные даже от прикосновения к одежде.

— Больно дорого берет, панна, — пожаловалась Марыся.

— Он ничего не возьмет. Я ему скажу.

Бабенка хитро улыбнулась, в глазах заплясали чертики, но она не забыла поклониться до земли.

— Спасибо благодетельница наша.

Оливия оглянулась. Теперь на нее смотрели с восхищением, а не с недоумением. Разве только было в мужских глазах, особенно в глазках крестьянина, что только валялся у нее в ногах, что-то скотское, животное, пошлое. Оливия — женщина, она сразу же поняла этот взгляд и поспешила удалиться из грязного квартала.

Жрец Ольшан копошился в сундуках, когда Тафт, не решавшаяся возвратиться домой, зашла к нему, не соизволив постучаться. Мужчина, тучный, грузный, с отвисшим подбородком и влажными губами, по-поросячьи вскрикнул, испугавшись длинной тени Оливии, но потом взял себя в руки и спросил:

— Почему пришла, ведьма?

Тафт осмотрела темную, заплесневелую комнату и увидела какие-то чертежи на столе.

— Нужно осенить воду.

— Беру деньги за это. Дорого выйдет, впрочем… — он, кажется, задыхался от пережитого минуту назад страха. — У тебя золота много, пожертвуй на благое дело.

— Благое дело? — удивилась Тафт.

— Да-да, ведьма. Очисть свою душу от скверны, которую ты творила, причастись, панна, стань новым человеком, стань доброй и созидательной. Отрекись от своего мерзкого племени, — и Ольшан воздел руки к небу с фанатизмом.

Оливия поморщилась — проповеди никогда не действовали на нее, в отличие от ее сестры, падкой на всякое внушение.

— Жертвую, — сказала она и бросила золотые монеты старой чеканки на стол — такими пользовалась лишь Филиппа, ее опознавательный знак.

— От…от… рекаешься от ведьм-м-м своих, подруг своих? — мужчина стал убирать золото в ящик, заикаясь почти на каждом слове и трясясь от новоприобретенного богатства.

— Марыся живет в людском квартале, у нее ребенок больной. Я не знаю, что с ним, но купание в чистой, горячей воде ему не помешает.

Ольшан выпрямился, протер свой потный лоб.

— Не помешает, не помешает, — повторил он, не глядя на Оливию. — Жаль, жаль, жаль, ведьма, что ты не хочешь оставить свое бесовское занятие, — тут его глаза встретились с ее твердым взглядом. — Несчастной будешь всю жизнь.

Эти слова, бездумно брошенные Ольшаном, глубоко впечатались в ее нежное сердце — она рванулась на улицу из душной темной комнаты и побежала к Цинтии.

Но ее не оказалось дома. Как не оказалось дома и раненого эльфа Эхеля, который клялся и божился в своей любви и требовал ее согласия на женитьбу. Спокойствие и тишина дома вскоре успокоили Оливию и она, упав на кровать ничком, заснула крепким сном.

Проснулась она от того, что кто-то ее куда-то тащит в мешке. Она попробовала закричать — рот крепко завязан, даже мычать больно; руки попыталась расцепить за спиной — крепко стянуты узлы, режут запястья; лягнулась ногой — не вышло.

— Проснулась, поди, — крякнул знакомый голос.

— Агась, проснулась. Хорошо спала, ничего не почувствовала, — поддакнул другой голос. — Зелье тоже ничего, поди купил за дорого! Ого-го-го!

— Кто первый? — спросил знакомый, и Оливия в мешке грохнулась наземь, отбив себе бедро — острые камни повсюду.

Стали развязывать, она отбрыкивалась ногами, но колени развели, а ее голову прижали к земле, да так, что она ничего не видела от боли.

— Кто первый? — повторил знакомый, чья-то рука залезла Оливии под юбку, стало страшно и противно. — Тогда буду первым я.

Тафт закричала, но вышло лишь сдавленное, хриплое мычание; они сняли с ее ножки туфельку.

— Маленькая какая! Не то, что у моей крали! Гляди… Понюхай.

— Убери это от меня, болван! — Оливия задышала, вспотела; ее бедра гладила шершавая горячая рука. — Хороша, ох, как хороша.

— А эльфы нас не зарежут? — спросил тот, что говорил про туфельку, у Оливии же зазвенело в ушах — ее кто-то поцеловал в грудь.

— Не зарежут. Это — тайный путь. Остроухие не знают про него. Никто не знает про него, — шептали в ухо Тафт, а она ничего не слышала, лишь дрожала и пыталась проснуться. — Это не больно, ведьма, не больно. Мы тебя потом убьем, чтоб не мучилась и руки на себя не наложила ненароком. Грех же.

Ее поцеловали в щеку.

— Хорошая моя, ласковая моя, красивая моя. Иди сюда, иди же… — шея Тафт стала мокрой — он облизывал ее.

Неожиданно раздался крик, сверкнуло что-то в небе. Все затихло.

***

— Я встала, огляделась, кое-как освободилась, — продолжала Оливия, выпивая маленькую стопку настойки. – А потом увидела крупного мужчину, будто бы из горы мышц состоял… Он с женщиной был, она стонала на земле, пыталась звать на помощь — голос сорвала, не получалось. Ну а он ей что-то сказал и скрылся. А потом вышел тролль, он поднял ее за ногу, понюхал и унес к себе в пещеру. Наутро, когда я рассказала об этом Филиппе, не упомянув про тех двух… она вскрикнула и кинулась туда. А там и нет Трисс Меригольд, пропала она. Троллей тоже не было, лишь котел с костями.

— Поистине занятное повествование! Какая судьба! Какая воля случая! Каков рок судьбы! — воскликнул Лютик, придя в восхищение от ее рассказа. — Панна, вы обязаны дать свое согласие…

Оливия покрылась краской — неужто новое предложение руки и сердца? — но тут их оборвал Геральт:

— Пещеру помнишь?

— Помню.

— Доведешь?

— Конечно, — она встала, поднялся и Геральт.

— Переоденься, — приказал властно ведьмак, он был суров и холоден, почти резок. — Через полчаса жду тебя у ворот.

Он развернулся и вышел из таверны вон, громко хлопнув дверью и слишком сильно толкнул пьянчугу — бедняга ударился головой об стену.

Лютик, которому искусство было дороже любых женщин, снова повернулся к Оливии, собиравшейся уходить и проговорил загадочным голосом:

— Вы дадите мне свидание, панна? Я клянусь своим талантом, что не обижу вас. Ваша история до безобразия занятна, а я ищу материал для своих сонетов.

Тафт наклонила голову, чем-то раздосадованная.

— Хорошо.

***

— Спрашиваю в последний раз, ублюдки, — Йорвет ходил по комнате взад-вперед, в углу на привязи скалила зубы собака, почти волк, — что вы забыли? Как обошли мою бригаду на границах?

Мужики, лежавшие перед ним, отстеганные плетьми, резанные ножами, избитые кулаками, удивительнейшим образом терпели все побои и стойко молчали: либо шпионы, либо полные дураки.

— Чей башмак? — заорал эльф, схватившись снова за зеленую туфельку. — Чья она?

Мужики застонали.

— Сукины дети, — сплюнул Йорвет. — Найдите ту бабу, которую они хотели натянуть. Эхель, что ты такой мрачный сидишь? Не нравится тебе? Все по-прежнему! — эльф жестоко захохотал, ставя ногу на избитого мужика.

— Мне кажется, друг мой, что я знаю, кого они хотели попользовать.

— Кто же это? Ведьма думаешь? Цинтия? — Йорвету в голову даже не приходило, что эти человеческие выродки могли напасть на Филиппу Эйльхарт или ту чернявую, про которую слухи ходят самые невероятные.

— Нет, не Цинтия. Панна Тафт, — ответил Эхель, беря туфельку в руки и разглядывая ее.

Йорвет с размаху ногой ударил одного из мужиков в живот.

— Сукины выродки! Человеческая мразь! — он продолжал бить каждого по очереди, одному сломал нос и выбил передние зубы.

— Прекрати, — спокойно сказал Эхель, положив ему руку на плечо. — Меня интересует другое… Как они могли ее связать и потащить туда? А, Йорвет?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами он, откидывая волосы с лица и переводя дыхание. — Повесим их, как преступников?

— Вешай.


	6. Das ist alles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оливии Тафт сняться разнообразные сны. Тем временем раскрывается тайный заговор Цинтии против своей госпожи, а Геральт из Ривии напивается в компании Лютика и Эхеля.

Цинтия не знала, что ей предпринять: двое ее подельников, два здоровых мужика, которые усмиряли бунты в самом сердце Нильфгаарда своими огромными волосатыми ручищами, были схвачены Йорветом и его новообретенной правой рукой, этим смазливым душевнобольным эльфом Эхелем, и были приговорены к повешению завтра утром за разбой и нападение на женщину. Чародейка осведомлена — мертвые не говорят, если им не приказать, но вот у приговоренных к смерти языки развязываются хуже старых дев. Цинтия паниковала: Трисс Меригольд лежала у нее в кармане, смятая, скрученная заклинанием; ее соотечественники скоро будут болтаться на березах — она может быть раскрыта в любой момент, в любую секунду. Ей изменил ее вечно холодный, расчетливый ум, мысли в голове смешались, воображение рисовало страшную казнь от руки ведьмака Геральта, а перед этим — пытки водой, пытки огнем, пытки железом, все пытки на ней попробует этот сумасшедший фанатик эльф.

— Ты чего дрожишь? — спросила Оливия Тафт, переодевавшаяся в дорогой охотничий костюм.

Руки Цинтии и вправду дрожали — она не могла даже налить кипяток в кружку, все разбрызгала.

— Холодно, — отозвалась шепотом чародейка, а сама подумала: «Не подозревает ли она меня? Не следит ли за мной по приказу Филиппы?»

Но, увидев, что Тафт совершенно не интересовала природа волнений подруги, Цинтия глубоко выдохнула, смиряя внутри себя разбушевавшийся шторм. Ей надо было сосредоточиться, ей надо все продумать до последних мелочей — и только тогда бежать, бежать, бежать без оглядки, иначе ведьмак, скоя’таэль и разъяренная ведьма настигнут ее, разорвут на части. Чародейка снова вздохнула. Ее рука перестала дрожать.

— Что сегодня на ужин? — спросила напоследок Оливия, перекидывая через свое плечо походную сумку с разными эликсирами от ушибов и мелких ранений — Эйльхарт показала ей недавно, как ими нужно пользоваться.

— Мясо с кровью, — улыбнулась Цинтия.

— Шутница ты, — и за Тафт закрылась дверь.

Чародейка кинулась к сундукам своей госпожи, аккуратно начала перебирать стопки книг с заклинаниями. Наткнулась на знакомый, обтянутый свежей кожей том.

— «От заклятого друга», — в который раз прочитала шепотом Цинтия, усмехнулась.

Бывший командир реданской разведки был способен на колкие, острые метафоры. Здесь все: планы, схемы, общие дурные дела давно минувших дней, могущественные заклинания, письма, имена — ради чего она сюда и приходила. Этого хватит, чтобы в предстоящей войне маги, самая сильная боевая единица северян, не участвовали, чтобы их жгли на кострах, мучили и убивали, пока император парадно шествует по разоренным деревням, дворцам, а она, Цинтия, его верная слуга, сидит возле него и смотрит на плоды своих деяний.

Что-то ужасное, тоскливое мелькнуло в сердце Цинтии. Она крепко сжала том, огляделась. Север красив, его благородные порывы к свободе смешны и наивны, но все-таки вызывают снисходительную улыбку, Филиппа Эйльхарт коварна, словно подколодная змея, но все-таки даже в ней есть искра патриотизма. А Оливия? Эта бедная, маленькая женщина, которая не способна ни к чему, кроме танцев, что с ней будет, когда будут рубить головы северянам, когда горы трупов будут застилать солнце, а полыхающие костры заполонят всю долину Понтара? Убежит ли она в леса, скроется ли в глубоких пещерах или Филиппа вернет ее домой? Нет, Тафт умрет на войне. Не выдержит ее нежное сердце, не выдержит ее гладкое тело. Что же она делает? Как она может решать судьбу стольких людей?

Цинтия выронила том. Ей показалось, что ее ладони в крови. Она еле слышно вскрикнула и закрыла лицо руками.

Надо быть сильной. Север — враг, император — господин. Он решает судьбу Тафт, Эйльхарт, эльфов, Геральта из Ривии, маленькой керамической Трисс Меригольд. Он, а не она. Не на ее руках кровь.

Чародейка встала, подобрала книгу. Время действовать.

***

Йорвет остановил Оливию Тафт на пути к воротам, схватив ее за локоть. В ее глазах промелькнул страх и отвращение — она вспомнила про последнюю ночь, однако эльф расценил ее искривленный рот по-своему, списав все на шрам.

— Разговор есть, — он потащил ее прочь с дороги.

— Меня ждет ведьмак, Геральт из Ривии! — попыталась она запротестовать.

— Подождет.

Он толкнул ее за какой-то дом, здесь никто их не видел.

— Твое? — спросил он, показывая ей зеленую туфельку.

Оливия покраснела, сердце ее забилось чаще.

— Мое, — сипло выдавила она.

— На тебя напали два скота? Говори, — скомандовал Йорвет.

— Не хочу об этом вспоминать.

Эльф схватила ее за подбородок, повернул к себе.

— Говори, — повторил он.

— Да, они. Я спала, видимо, заклинанием каким-то меня оглушили. Они говорили что-то про эликсиры кажется… Я не помню, отстань же от меня, ну! — она высвободилась от его рук, чуть ли не плача.

— Их повесят, — зачем-то проинформировал ее Йорвет, будто бы хотел утешить.

— И хорошо, — отозвалась глухо Оливия, вытирая кончиками пальцев слезы под глазами. — Не хочу, чтобы так больше повторялось.

— Не знаешь, где они купили такое заклинание? Не у Цинтии?

— Нет. Ни она, ни Филиппа не продают ничего. Не базарные торговки, — обиженно всхлипнула женщина. — Но… кто они?

— Ты не знаешь? — удивился Йорвет. — Как ты от них освободилась тогда?

— Долгая история, — увернулась Тафт.

— Говори же, ведьма! — он старался не употреблять свой родной язык, знал, что она не понимает его, а значит не может понять угроз.

— У Геральта спроси, он мне косвенно помог… — она вжалась в стену.

— Я спрошу.

— Так то же они?

— Один якобы беглый преступник, другой — его приятель.

— Почему «якобы»? — насторожилась Оливия.

— Не похожи.

Тафт напряглась, потерла лицо руками, поправила прическу.

— Я, наверное, приду на казнь.

Йорвет ничего не ответил, скрылся из виду, словно не бывало их разговора вовсе. Оливия постояла еще немного, посмотрелась в маленькое, прихваченное совершенно случайно зеркало и направилась чуть ли не бегом к воротам, где ее поджидал задумчивый, мрачный ведьмак.

— Показывай, — скомандовал он, и Оливия пошла впереди.

От Филиппы Эйльхарт, а потом и вовсе от Цинтии за завтраком она узнала про отношения ведьмака и той самой рыжей чародейки Трисс Меригольд, о которой ей вдоволь нарассказали баек Ламберт и Весемир еще в Каэр Морхене.

Как давно это было! Каэр Морхен! Оливия вспомнила, как ей было хорошо там, в холодном, сыром замке, который охранялся лишь тремя крепкими мужчинами. Она там чувствовала себя в безопасности, ей было так спокойно и весело.

— Держи, — неожиданно ее толкнул локтем ведьмак. — Это от твоих старых друзей. Не признал тебя сначала.

Несколько сложенных вчетверо листков — письмо. Красивый, аккуратный почерк, даже есть рисунок, чей-то портрет. Оливия ахнула. Это была она собственной персоной.

— Я получил, когда был еще во Флотзаме, быстро прочитал, ответить не сумел. Вернее, не успел, — продолжал ведьмак. — От Ламберта, почитай, если хочешь.

_«Другу Геральту из Ривии от товарищей Ламберта из Каэр Морхена, Эскеля из Каэр Морхена и отца Весемира из Каэр Морхена._

_Ведьмак, надеюсь, письмо дойдет до тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь умереть в пасти мутированного кейрана. У нас здесь случилось маленькое, наше личное, ведьмаковское чудо — я нашел свое Предназначение. Не ребенок, правда, но еще вполне молодая девушка. Кличет себя Оливией Тафт, появилась в результате столкновения Сфер. Мы, посовещавшись пару раз, решили, что ты в этом мастер (и по части баб и по части странных баб), поэтому вызываем тебя сюда, к нам в замок. Знаем, что ты замешан в убийстве своего господина, короля, но не верим — ты не такой уж и дурак._

_Теперь же о нашей жизни. Поселили мы Оливию в комнату к Трисс, хотели сначала к Цири, но там уже завели свое гнездо крысы, так что не решились. Она достаточно послушная, знает пару лекарских приемов, за ней гоняется Филиппа Эйльхарт. В общем, она нам всяких несчастий прибавила. Старик начал сильнее хромать._

_Прикрепляю собственноручный портрет Оливии Тафт, рисовал по памяти, однако все говорят, что похож._

_Привет от Эскеля, привет от меня и отца._

_Ждем в Каэр Морхене после n-ого числа._

_Если малышка Трисс рядом — привет ото всех»_

— Я… — это письмо вскрывало всю ложь Филиппы, и хоть Тафт должна была чувствовать необъяснимый страх, глоток свободы от обмана ей понравился.

— Я думал, что Ламберт и остальные тебя защитили от нее, — прервал Геральт. — Тем более слухи о могущественной чародейке настолько складные, что в них и не усомнишься. Я только сейчас вспомнил, что это ты была на портрете. Зачем Филиппа врет?

Он остановился, строго взглянул на Оливию, но по его голосу было понятно — он не ждет ответа, не надеется, что она скажет ему правду.

— Не знаю. Она меня не посвящает в свои тайны, только приказывает, — соврала Тафт, легко и беззаботно.

— Понял.

Она протянула ему письмо.

— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Геральт.

Что-то трагическое было в его фигуре: он лишился двух женщин (о существовании второй Тафт рассказала шепотом Цинтия); он не питает никаких дружеских чувств или же не хочет их показывать; он резок со всеми, мрачен и несчастен.

— Прости, я не хотела врать.

— Оставим в прошлом. Если будет подходящее время, то разберемся. Самое главное — не мешай мне, — он посмотрел на нее почти ласково. — Здесь?

— Здесь.

Пещера троллей пустовала, и это Геральту не понравилось — существа такого ранга не уходят далеко от своих берлог, тем более, когда в их котле появились новые части тела. Ведьмак внутреннее содрогнулся, а вдруг это ноги и руки его Трисс? Нет, не может быть.

— Пойдешь со мной или вернешься? — спросил Оливию убийца чудовищ.

Она съежилась, втянула голову в плечи и решилась:

— Пойду с тобой.

Геральт ободряюще похлопал ее по спине и твердым шагом направился по узкой горной тропе: он слышал какие-то звуки, бряцанье мечей и рык большого чудовища. До Оливии же доносились лишь пения птиц, которых она никак не могла разглядеть — маленькие, пятнистые.

— Давай руку, — ведьмак уже взобрался на огромный выступ и протянул свою ладонь.

И как только Оливия поднялась, Геральт оттолкнул ее назад, и она свалилась на камни. Мимо нее просвистела стрела. Из-за черных пляшущих кругов перед глазами Тафт не смогла разглядеть маленький отряд короля Хенсельта, который сражался с двумя троллями, а вот ведьмак прямо таки пустился рубить всех, кого встречал на пути. У Оливии только прошел стоящий в ушах звон — Геральт уже разговаривал с солдатами о добровольной сдаче в плен.

— Красивенькая, — проговорил один из них, взбираясь на тот самый каменный выступ. — Кем будете, мамзель?

Она сморщилась, схватившись за голову — удар был сильным, Геральт не рассчитал свою силу.

— Человеком, — она кое-как поднялась, ей кто-то даже подал руку.

— Соблаговолите, отужинать с нами.

— Мы в казематах будем, дибил! Какой ужин к собачьим чертям! — заорал другой. — Быстро сюда, идиот. Оставь бабу!

Оливия лишь улыбнулась такой наигранной вежливости солдата, который, все еще посмеиваясь над своим действительно глупым предложением, помахал ей перчаткой, плетясь за командиром. Геральт знал, что мужчин притягивает в ней: женский пол и красота, чем-то отличающаяся от здешней, чем-то непохожая на привычную. Оно и верно, Тафт была из другого мира.

— Вот этих троллей ты видела? — спросил он, показывая на двух взмыленных чудовищ, связанных канатами.

— Я не разбираюсь, — Оливия пожала плечами. — Но, вроде бы, вот этот…

— Эй, тролль! — Геральт пихнул мужскую особь. — Отвечай, ты подобрал чародейку рыжую?

— Он, он, он, он, — закивала женская особь. — Я уходить — он приносить.

— Я принести чародейка в пещеру. Она убежать от меня. Старая убежать от меня. Я помогать — она кричать.

— Чародейка?

— Да.

— Куда она убежала?

— Не знать, — покачал головой тролль, а потом попытался улыбнуться: — Спасибо, ведьмак. Помнить века.

Геральт лишь махнул рукой, хотел уже было уйти, но тут вспомнил:

— А что-нибудь от чародейки осталось?

— Платок.

Тролль сунул ему в лицо белый, надушенный платок. Геральт повертел его в руках, увидел инициалы «М.Т.» и благодарно кивнул головой.

— Пошли, пора наведаться к Филиппе.

***

У ворот Оливию и ведьмака поджидал разодетый, хмельной бард, который что-то напевал себе под нос. Сегодня он во снах видел свою смерть. Все, как описывал когда-то ему уже мертвый Седрик: ворота, четыре повешенные женщины, он сам собственной персоной; кто-то черный хватает его за горло, накидывает веревку на шею, сдавливает ее; Лютику страшно, Лютику больно, но что-то в нем уже давно оборвалось, смерть каким-то образом начинает его радовать; в голове мелькает мысль о женщине, рыжей, тонкой — она висит там, на воротах, он видел ее лицо.

Бард подозвал Геральта к себе, сбивчиво, путаясь в словах и порядке мыслей, объяснил проблему, потом увидел Оливию, сказал, что ждет ее сегодня вечером в таверне за кружкой сухого вина, хотя она так молода, что ей подойдет и полусладкое. Лютика знобило, и ведьмак это заметил.

— Пойдем, старина, — он хлопнул его по плечу, повел в таверну и, наверное, совершенно забыл о том, что у него есть дела с Филиппой Эйльхарт. — Еще свидимся, Оливия.

Тафт успела лишь помахать на прощание рукой. Она была удивлена состоянием Лютика, потому что помнила о словах Цинтии: «Веселее мужчины нет на всем белом свете!»

***

Чародейка, верная умом Нильфгаарду, а сердцем — общечеловеческим законам, создавала устойчивый портал близи города вранов. Расправившись со своими подельниками (она убила их быстро, дабы не мучились) Цинтия подписала себе приговор: бешеный эльф и его бригада натасканы на облаву, они быстро вычислят кто, где, как и почему. Ей стоит немедленно покинуть этот город, ощутить безопасность под крылом нильфгаардских солдат и солнца на черном поле. Маленькая керамическая Трисс Меригольд у нее в сумке, казалось, задрожала от будущих пыток и допросов.

— Цинтия? — Оливия распахнула дверь как раз в тот момент, когда чародейка была готова шагнуть в портал.

— Прощай, — Тафт не заметила ни грустных светлых глаз, ни сжатых кулаков — лишь дежурная, отрепетированная, фальшивая наглая улыбка.

И вмиг в жизни Оливии Тафт прекратила существовать Цинтия, чародейка Нильфгаарда.

***

Если можно было бы описать гнев Филиппы Эйльхарт, ее клятвы об изощренных пытках своей бывшей служанки, ее искривленное яростью лицо, Лютик стал бы, без сомнения, величайшим поэтом Севера. Но он мог лишь смирно сидеть на краешке стула, следить полупьяными глазами за беснующейся дамой, за подкошенной горем Тафт, что уронила голову на руки, за успокаивающим всех Геральтом, который потерял Трисс Меригольд, и раздраженным до глубины своей эльфийской души Йорветом, что не раскусил шпионку.

— Убью! — выдавила из себя последнее слово Эйльхарт, упала на кушетку и тоже закрыла лицо руками.

Письма, имена, заклинания — все, что она копила столько лет, все, что она берегла, как свою собственную жизнь, все это было утеряно, украдено, передано в руки Нильфгаарда, его мерзкого, скользкого посла. Капитул и Совет могут быть поставлены под удар, они и будут поставлены под удар. Ложа чародеек больше не будет тайной, хотя она никогда и не была тайной для высокопоставленных особ. Но теперь появились доказательства, улики! Теперь начнется охота на чародеев, магичек, лекарок, целительниц. Будут полыхать огни по всей долине Понтара! И все это на фоне умирающей Саскии, слабой, безвольной Оливии Тафт и неуправляемых ведьмака с эльфом.

— Игра впервые обернулась против тебя, Филиппа, — заметил Геральт, прислонившись к стене. — Что будешь делать?

Он посмотрел на Оливию Тафт, быстро отвел взгляд.

— Не знаю, — покачала она головой. — Не знаю, не хочу знать. Я устала, Геральт. Устала, твою мать!

Филиппа впервые выглядела до крайности несчастной женщиной, она и была ею.

— Надо расколдовать Саскию, — подал голос Йорвет.

— Да не заколдована она! — выкрикнула Эйльхарт. — Она умирает, эльф! Умирает!

— В той книжке было заклинание для Саскии? — поинтересовался Геральт.

— Нет. Или да... Я не помню, но я выучила его наизусть. Достань ингредиенты, я сделаю противоядие, — Филиппа поднялась с кушетки, выпрямилась, оглядела всех присутствующих холодным взглядом, кажется, она собрала волю в кулак. — Господа, прошу на выход. Оливия, сегодня ты сидишь дома. Все остальные — вон.

Все подчинились безмолвно, никому не хотелось злить могущественную ведьму, даже отчаянному скоя’таэлю.

Йорвет, когда все трое мужчин вышли из дома Филиппы Эйльхарт, решил отделиться от компании и отклонить приглашение Геральта на заливание своего горя вином, пивом и настойками в грязной таверне. По правде говоря, то место, где проживал эльф, было ничуть не лучше острова вечного веселья: такое же грязное, сырое, душное и темное, совершенно не похожее на хоромы чародейки. Эта ведьма обладала удивительной способностью окружать себя непозволительной, бросающейся в глаза роскошью в самых злачных места долины Понтара. Йорвет ей завидовал: года, проведенные под дождем, в холоде, в болотах, не прошли для него бесследно. Однако там, в этом грязном доме на окраинах Вергена, его ждал старый приятель, влюбившийся на свою голову в Оливию Тафт. Он твердил о ней днями и ночами, при любой удобной минуте упоминая ее равнодушие к расовым признакам и ее прекрасное лицо; он говорил о ней с каким-то лихорадочным блеском в глазах и с нервозностью в голосе.

Йорвет не знал, как изменился Эхель. Но он изменился, и факты были на лицо. Он стал гораздо спокойнее, но за этой маской скрывалось что-то поистине ужасное, что-то, что заставляло Йорвета вспоминать слова Эйльхарт о душевном здоровье друга. Его мысли при разговоре смешивались, он забывал, о чем говорил минуту назад, если речь не шла об Оливии Тафт. Не то, чтобы Йорвету не нравилось само понятие любви, просто ему было бы легче, люби Эхель эльфийскую женщину, коих в Вергене было полным-полно. Лидер банды спускал все с рук друга и даже кое-как, неловко и неуместно, поощрял его благородные порывы по отношению чародейки «из сфер». Однако к человеческим женщинам он все еще питал отвращение, при мыслях о них у него болел шрам на лице.

— Что с чародейкой? — спросил его Эхель.

— Сучья тварь улизнула, — ответил Йорвет, снимая с себя кольчугу и потирая затекшие плечи. — Ведьма хочет подпалить весь Верген от злости.

— А Оливия?

Почему-то все разговоры, будь они даже о стрельбе из лука, Эхель сводил к единственно интересующей его теме — Тафт.

— Жива, — раздраженно сказал эльф.

— Хорошо.

Помолчали.

— Жаль эти подонки сдохли, — продолжил Эхель. — А то они бы поплатились.

Йорвета передернуло, что-то ему не понравилось в этой фразе, хотя он сам выражался еще хуже.

— Что бы ты с ними сделал?

Эхель повернул голову в сторону друга, легко улыбнулся.

— Слов не хватит, дабы описать.

— Надо кое-что проверить, — перевел на другую тему разговор Йорвет. — Допросить пару человеческих выродков, вот список, вчера составил.

— Хорошо. Ты и я? Как в старые времена?

— Как в старые времена.

— Йорвет… ты узнал, как Оливия смогла освободиться?

— Геральт рассказал историю о ней и Трисс Меригольд. Тот ведьмак, что предал нас, он появился в нужный момент вместе с чародейкой Белого Волка.

— Надеюсь, она не отдаст ему свою руку и сердце в качестве спасителя.

— Ты действительно хочешь поклясться ей в верности? — Йорвет усмехнулся, лег на жесткие доски, снял сапоги.

— А что такое?

— Она — человек.

— Меня уже это не интересует, — пожал плечами Эхель. — Я другой после Дракенборга.

И он вышел прежде, чем Йорвет успел спросить у него про концлагерь.

***

Конечно же, Эхель направился к дому своей неожиданной любви. Но его не пустили даже на порог: Оливия сквозь щелку шепнула, что ее сожительница не в духе и ненароком зашибет в припадке ярости, поэтому, говорила она своим ласковым голосом, пускай приходит завтра днем, когда Эйльхарт дома не будет. Эхелю показалось, что Тафт даже улыбнулась ему на прощание. Он был счастлив.

Веселым шагом направившись к таверне, откуда доносились разные песни Лютика, Эхель твердо решил сегодня напиться, а утром, хорошенько протрезвев, нарвать неядовитых цветов и предстать перед собственной богиней.

— Геральт! Здравствуй! — эльф подскочил к ведьмаку, сжал его руку в своей ладони и на удивленный, охмелевший взгляд раздавленного своими думами Лютика ответил: — Я Эхель Трайгльтан.

— Знаем такого, — тихо буркнул Геральт. — Садись коли выпить хочешь.

— Сяду, — удовлетворенного улыбнулся эльф. — Эй, милая, три пива!

— Геральт… — застонал Лютик, пьющий с самого утра еще с постели, — я больше не могу.

— Ничего, друг, продержись еще немного, — сжал его плечо ведьмак.

Пальцы барда дрожали — он пил много, беспробудно, стопками и кружками заглушая свои ведения во снах и наяву.

— Геральт… — шепотом проговорил он. — Не слышал ты ничего о Шани?

В памяти ведьмака мелькнула горящая Вызима, погром, раненный Зигфрид, усталая, исхудалая медичка с короткими рыжими волосами.

— Слышал, что стала преподавать в Академии.

Лютик улыбнулся.

— Она всегда была умной, — сказал он и тут же повеселел, расхохотался отчего-то. — И так, любезнейший эльф, расскажите нам, своим невольным собутыльникам… однако, смею заменить, очень даже титулованным собеседникам. К примеру, возьмем достопочтенного героя моих собственных баллад… вы слышали их? Ах нет? Ну что ж, ночь сегодняшняя не коротка! Итак, мое лирическое «я», мой верный друг и спаситель от множества бед… Геральт из Ривии. Обратите внимание, глубокоуважаемый эльф, что приставка «из Ривии» вручена ему за великолепную службу. А я? Вы знаете кто я? Нет? Как так? Кто-то не знает знаменитого барда, увеселителя дам и остроумного собеседника Лютика? В прошлом — маркиз, для искусства — странствующий бард.

Эхелю нравилась пустая, пьяная болтовня Лютика: они кивал и подливал.

— Очень приятно, друзья, — улыбался и шутливо раскланивался эльф.

— К слову говоря… гм, гм, гм… Вы знаете истории о великолепной любви? Собираю, знаете ли, материал для нового шедевра. Ха-ха-ха, я до крайности эгоистичен и самовлюблен. Спешу заверить, дамы без ума от этой маленькой слабости, ведь в душе я обожаю весь белый свет!

— Знаю, — глаза Лютика загорелись в предвкушении.

— Поведайте же, ну!

— Я, например, влюблен…

— Угадаю, — встрял Геральт, — в Оливию Тафт, чародейку «из сфер»?

— Пани Оливия самое чудесное создание, и отныне мое сердце, думы и жизни принадлежат ей.

Бард догадался, история — фальшивка. Он искал что-то одухотворенное, величественное, непостижимое уму человеческому и эльфийскому, а не минутную страсть. Но, чтобы не обидеть скоя’таэля, он сделал вид, будто бы внимательно его слушает.

— И как? — Лютик сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Как проросли ваши чувства к сему созданию богов?

— Когда я был у Филиппы Эйльхарт в замке. Она явилась ко мне во снах или наяву…

— Ты был же в Дракенборге, — снова вмешался ведьмак.

Глаза эльфа отчего налились кровью, лицо на секунду превратилось в гримасу боли и отчаяния. Геральт уже видел такие рожи. Правда, у мертвых.

— Да, был. Но оттуда меня вытащила ведьма.

— Сколько сидел?

— Пять лет и три месяца.

Лютик пьяно присвистнул.

— Много, много… От этого-то Ваша история, — попытался разрядить обстановку бард, пока Геральт сверлил тяжелым взглядом беззаботное на вид лицо эльфа, — приобретает романтический, я вам скажу, ореол любви. Можно сказать, рыцарский. Были бы Вы рыцарем, господин эльф, точно бы расписали кровью врагов ваш воображаемый щит в честь паночки Оливии. Она бы Вам подарила свою ленту…

— Ленту? — оживился Эхель.

— Как в балладах, — подтвердил Лютик. — Подходите легкой походкой к даме своего сердца, склоняетесь ей в нижайшем поклоне… при некоторых обстоятельствах — можно и в ноги упасть… а потом просите, мол, я, такой-то, такой-то, рыцарь из такой-то семьи, выбрал вас властительницей своих дум и дамой всей своей жизни, пожалуйте, графиня… княгиня — черт эти титулы разберет! — мне свой знак, платочек али ленточку. Буду, мол, супостатов бить во имя вашего светлого имени.

— Как складно, — ехидно сказал ведьмак, выпивая кружку пива.

— Если откажет, то можно заверить в своей скорой погибели, сделать несчастное чело и заплакать святыми слезами. Если и тогда каменное сердце красавицы не растает… что ж, все мужчины любят препятствия! Не ценим мы то, что нам досталось без боя! — крикнул на всю таверну бард, пьяные голоса краснолюдов и черни поддержали его. — Итак, о чем мы… ах, об рыцарстве! Эхель, друг мой сердечный, если и тогда пани Оливия не согласиться стать твоей дамой и ублажать тебя в твоих же снах, уйди в лес, вой, срывай с себя одежду и не ешь три дня и три ночи. Потом, сговорись с местными, тебя должны найти полумертвого, голодного где-нибудь на окраине города. Бам! И пани Оливия от сочувствия к тебе, от осознания, что сей великолепный муж мог умереть во имя нее, сжалится и станет твоей.

— То есть подарит ленточку, — закончил мысль Геральт.

Эхель поддержал шутку ведьмака улыбкой.

— А цветы? — спросил эльф.

— Какие цветы? — пьяно запротестовал Лютик. — Цветы хороши лишь для проституток, остальные женщины от них уже нос воротят. Выйдут из своих дверей: тут цветы, там цветы, здесь цветы. Тошно!

***

Оливии снится сон: она стоит перед воротами города, повсюду снег, кровь, копоть. Ей страшно, она боится смерти. Кто-то окликает ее. Верхом на вороном коне в черных доспехах с солнцем на груди — старшая сестра.

«Заждалась я тебя, Оливия»

«Кто ты?» — не узнает ее Тафт.

«Цинтия, Цинтия, Цинтия!» — кричит ей сестра-Цинтия, как хлестнет коня по ребрам, как схватит за горло ее…

— Помогите мне! — прошептала Оливия, тяжко просыпаясь, открывая слипшиеся глаза.

Сердце бешено стучало, ей было страшно наяву, а не во сне. Но вот комната ее: стол, табуретки, сундуки, тряпки, бутылки, туфли, мечи, книги. Все по-прежнему, произошедшее — страшный сон, от которого она даже не подскочила на постели. Оливия перевернулась на другой бок, всхлипнула еле слышно и попыталась не разрыдаться от переполняющих эмоций.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — пусть обнимет кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь: Филиппа, Геральт, тот сумасшедший эльф из концлагеря, его командир, Лютик!

Кто-нибудь, помогите ей!

Оливия зажгла свечу, успокоилась. В соседней комнате во сне мучительно простонала Эйльхарт. Тафт, босая, простоволосая, на цыпочках подобралась к собственному сундуку, отыскала подаренную ведьмой книжку и открыла ее. Здесь лежал ламбертовский портрет ее самой, письмо к Геральту, несколько засушенных цветков.

 _«Не верьте тем, кто говорит, будто бы дневники нужны лишь для черных дней в судьбе. Плохо ли мне сейчас? Скорее да, чем нет. Хочу домой, домой, домой, домой…_  
(дальше почерк становился неразборчивым, кажется, Тафт рыдала, когда писала; следующий кусок — буквы большие, острые, строчки пляшут)  
 _Мне плохо, милый друг,_  
 _Моя душа давно больна._  
 _Ее сразил один недуг,_  
 _В мученьях сгинул я_  
 _Вчера._  
 _Стояли трое: смерть,_  
 _Она и я. Палач косой взмахнул…[1]_  
(остальные строчки зачеркнуты; дальше — аккуратные буквы, рваные фразы, обведенные по нескольку раз слова, кляксы от чернил)  
 _Лирическим героем у меня всегда был мужчина. В школе преподаватель смеялся, сестра обзывала лесбиянкой. Но что поделать, если я не пишу женских стихов?!_  
 _Домой хочу, мне опостылела эта жизнь. Смерти желаю»_

Оливия перечитала строки по нескольку раз и тут же записала, без даты, без предисловий:

_«Приснился кошмар. Сестра верхом на черном коне в черных доспехах, называла себя Цинтией. Произвело сильное впечатление. Кажется, схожу с ума»_

Она перечитала собственную запись, зажмурилась и погасила свечу. Ей хотелось есть и пить, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Через несколько мгновений она провалилась в болезненный сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Стихотворение имеет свой собственный ритм: 6, 8, 8, 6, 2. Это — эксперимент.


	7. Saint Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эхель преследует Оливию, и они вместе натыкаются на совершающего преступление Элиаса. Тем временем Йорвет, расследующий отравление своей царевны, врывается с обыском к Ольшану и находит доказательства причастности Филиппы к этому преступлению. Он в замешательстве, поэтому идет разбираться к ведьмам. А в это время в город пребывает таинственным образом ведьма Абигайл.

— Я Эхель Трайгльтан, не рыцарь, но свободный эльф из банды Йорвета, — он стоял у порога дома Оливии и ведьмы Эйльхарт на коленях, а еще на потеху всему честному народу, который то перешептывался, то закатывался в визгливом хохоте. — Прошу у дамы моего сердца, Оливии Тафт, ленту.

Дама сердца со стоном закрыла глаза, схватилась за голову — она не выспалась, страдала всю ночь, ей было жарко.

— Какую еще ленту? — вымученно спросила она.

— Вашу, — удивленно ответил Эхель. — Чью же еще? Мне никто, кроме Вас, не нужен.

— Тогда ты точно встанешь с колен?

Эльф просиял.

— Да.

— За что мне такие мучения? — простонала снова Оливия и скрылась в своем доме.

Она быстро нашла старое платье, оторвала от него шелковую зеленую ленту и разгладила ее руками. Полюбовалась. Сойдет!

— Держи. Вставай.

— Благодарю, beanna, — тут эльф смолк, взглянул виноватыми глазами на Оливию. — Это означает «девушка». Очень почтительное обращение к женщине.

Тафт удовлетворенно улыбнулась, весь этот спектакль, чтобы не говорили, ей очень сильно льстил.

— Спасибо.

— Ваша изумительная грация и такая же изумительная забывчивость, панна Оливия, — раздалось справа, и Тафт увидела знакомого ей барда Лютика с бессменным другом Геральтом, — ранят прямо в сердце даже бессмертных эльфов! Кто бы мог подумать о таком сюжете, достойном руки мастера. Под мастером, смею заметить, панна Оливия, я подразумеваю свое перо...

Заставил замолчать Лютика красноречивый взгляд Эхеля, сжимающего в своих руках бесценный подарок дамы сердца, — расточать комплименты было его привилегией; Оливия же, облокотившись о дверной проем, улыбалась и закрывала глаза от яркого солнца.

— Однако, господа, панове… — дамский угодник, протрезвевший еще с раннего утра благодаря двум банкам с рассолом и четырем помидорам с солью, а также пяти кувшинам с кефиром и нескольким булочкам со свежими густыми сливками, которые даже не выливались из миски на потеху Лютику, галантно раскланялся с присутствующими и бесцеремонно зашел в дом Филиппы Эйльхарт.

— Что это такое? Что? Белый Волк, объясни мне! — потребовал эльф, когда перед его носом захлопнулась дверь, а дама сердца исчезла внутри с ужасным пошляком и весельчаком.

Геральт загадочно улыбнулся и направился к Сесилю, все еще поглядывая через плечо на растерявшегося эльфа.

***

— А зачем писать портрет? — поинтересовалась Оливия, неудобно сидя на огромном сундуке Филиппы.

— Как зачем? — удивился Лютик, чертя карандашом большие зеленые глаза. — Искусство, миледи, искусство!

— Зачем искусству мой портрет? Ты же хотел писать баллады.

— Баллады? Ах, баллады… Портрет — отражение души, а ваша душа — загадка.

— Загадка? — рассмеялась Оливия. — Уж кто-то, а я вовсе не загадка. Сестра все время угадывала мои мысли и желания, как и отец с матерью.

— На то они и семья, леди, — продолжал Лютик. — Так у вас она была…

— Была. Даже брат имелся. Погиб, правда, в войну. Защищал несуществующие ценности.

— Все войны, в каких бы они сферах не происходили, одинаковы, богиня моих муз. Правда, в Вергене что-то еще осталось от великолепного, патетически прекрасного слова «свобода»! Не правда ли?

— Свобода, Равенство и Братство или Смерть? — Оливия дернула плечом. — Все порывы людей заканчиваются одним — кровью, кровью, реками крови.

— Вы слишком кровожадная, миледи.

— Я слишком реалистка в отличие от своей собственной семьи, тебя и всех людей за стенами этого дома.

— Филиппа, миледи, нашла великолепного союзника, — он вызвал у нее улыбку. — Скажите, панна Оливия, у Вас…

— Прошу на «ты».

— Хорошо, Ва… твое слово — закон для меня. Так, панна Оливия, у тебя есть на примете история о любви?

Она задумалась, а потом покачала головой.

— Нет.

— Жаль, не удалось спросить у моего старого друга… Наверняка у него нашла бы история!

— У какого друга?

— У Вернона Роше.

***

— Деньги эльфы не возвращают, — покачала головой Филиция Кори. — Сама дала в долг одному — не вернул. Эй, эльф! А ну-ка стой! Брысь отсюда, мальчишка несносный! Кому сказала, бусы за бесплатно не отдам. И не смотри на меня так! Глаза твои сведут любую с ума, но Филиция знает цену своему товару. Кыш, кыш!

— Ты знаешь, что я несу подарок панне Оливии Тафт.

— Вот деньги раздобудешь — тогда и придешь, — хитро улыбнулась чародейка. — Я тебя бесплатно только постричь смогу! Вон, какие космы отрастил…

— Не трогай мои волосы, ведьма! — ударил по ее ладошке Эхель.

— Ах, я ведьма? Это я ведьма? А ну, убирайся вон из моей лавки! Вон! Вон!

Еще чуть-чуть и бедная юная магичка закричала бы: «Вор! Вор! Вор!» — поэтому эльф решил быстро исчезнуть из ее поля зрения, прихватив незаметно пару сережек из горного хрусталя. Он раскрыл кулак, чтобы поглядеть на них, только тогда, когда уселся в своей грязной лачуге рядом с Йорветом, что-то чертившим на карте.

— Ты покупаешь человеческим женщинам алмазы? — поинтересовался командир — сережки неприлично сверкали в полумраке.

— Это горный хрусталь.

— Он дорогой?

— Дешевле только стекло, — усмехнулся Эхель. — У меня нет денег. Я стянул это из лавки одной молодой чародейки, что стоит прямо у ворот.

— Эхель… — Йорвет выпрямился, встал, отодвинул от себя карту и пару ножей, будто бы хотел завести долгий и неприятный разговор.

Его друг дернулся всем телом, как-то испуганно посмотрел на него и тоже подскочил.

— Извини, мне стоит торопиться.

И он выбежал на улицу.

В глазах у него стояла темнота.

***

— Открывай сейчас же! — в дверь неожиданно забарабанили, и Лютик, как раз домогавшийся Оливии — он уже нежно обвил ее стан и стал шептать пошлости на ухо, — отскочил от лжечародейки, ибо думал, что их настиг Эхель, а раньше в петле болтаться ему как-то не хотелось.

Но в дом вломился Йорвет, и бард, поправлявший свой камзол, перо на шапочке и волосы под лукавым взглядом Тафт, недоуменно уставился на эльфа — он в этот дом не был вхож.

— Что случилось, достопочтенный? — церемонно обратился Лютик. — Пожар в Вергене? Или Саския изволила проснуться от своего не слишком-то и приятного с…

— Мне нужна ты, — лидер скоя’таэлей шагнул к Оливии, даже не замечая его присутствия.

— Я? — удивленно переспросила она.

— Разговор есть. Без свидетелей, — он холодным взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, осмотрел с ног до головы перепуганного в усмерть таким обращением Лютика и кивнул ему на дверь — горе-любовника и след простыл. — Ты была в Дракенборге, когда вызволяли Эхеля?

— Нет, — Оливия смотрела на него снизу вверх, потому что сидела все на том же сундуке, на котором позировала Лютику. — А что такое случилось?

— Мне интересно знать: не ведьмы ли его поворотили с правильного пути.

Оливия чуть было не поинтересовалась, о каких он ведьмах говорит, но быстро смекнула, что тем самым выдаст себя и Филиппу.

— Мы ничего не делали, во всяком случае — я точно.

— С чего бы тебе верить?

Оливия пожала плечами, пытаясь казаться равнодушной.

— Да так… — но тут в дом влетела Эйльхарт и, как настоящая львица, защищающая своих детенышей, быстро с криками и угрозами выпроводила незваного гостя — ей нажаловался Лютик — и тут же напустилась на ошарашенную такой сменой событий Оливию:

— Ты что? Ты что? Очумела? Жить не хочешь? Одного эльфа к себе в дом водишь, барда, у которого между ног полыхает адским огнем все время, теперь — этот… Разборчивей будь! Разборчивей! Иначе будет картина на суку: ты да два твоих любовничка.

— На каком суку? — не сообразила Тафт.

— На крепком, — заверила ее ведьма и начала копошиться в сундуках с платьями. — Дура Цинтия… ох, как я жду часа своей расплаты… не забрала мою книжку запасную с заклинаниями. Здесь многое есть. Пригодится тебе, почитай на досуге, — и Филиппа быстро вылетела в дверь, закрыв ее на замок.

Оливия вздохнула тяжко, поглядела грустными глазами вокруг себя, легла ничком на кровать и через блаженных пять минут заснула мертвецким сном.

***

Царевна Саския обладала исключительной способностью одновременно быть любимой в народе и быть ненавидимой теми людьми, которые действительно занимали «нейтральную» позицию в отношении всяческих революций: Оливия Тафт не могла терпеть ее и за глаза называла «идиоткой»; Фелиция Кори сокрушалась, что никак не может продать крестьянке серьги или ожерелье; Цинтия презрительно фыркала и старалась говорить с ней коротко и непринужденно, то есть огрызалась и хамила прямо в лицо; Эхель равнодушно оглядывал ее спящую с ног до головы и мечтал перерезать глотку — словом, все те, кого лозунг «Свободы, Равенства и Братства или Смерти» не касался индивидуально (а если когда-то касался, то уже перестал интересовать), старались отгородиться от общения с Аэдирнской Девой.

Не таким был Геральт. Он вообще, сам того не замечая, очень часто страстно увлекался какой-то идеей, несмотря на то, что романтизм войны давно выветрился из его сознания. В этом отношении он мог перещеголять порывистого и темпераментного Ламберта, который хоть душой не кривил и открыто, честно заявлял: вот-де мне нравится, а вот-де мне совершенно не по вкусу. Геральт пытался обуздать свою натуру, выдумал множество ограничений, множество запретов, но все равно все полетело в тартарары — жизнь не хотела ему подчиняться, она текла, неслась по своим собственным, недосягаемым ни для какого законам. Поэтому ведьмаку понравилась Саския, она вызывала смесь различных эмоций, которые он не умел и, если честно признаться, не очень-то и хотел контролировать. Уважение, любовь, сочувствие, похоть — все смешалось, завертелось, забурлило в нем, он поклонился ей и даже готов был присягнуть, хотя сам себе обещал не преклонять колено после известного случая с отрубленной головой Фольтеста.

На этой почве и возник спор.

Лютик утверждал, что Геральт помогает Саскии и всему Вергену в виду своего благородного сердца, уже тысячи раз воспетого в его собственных стихах; Эхель утверждал, что ведьмаку нужны лишь орены (и побольше); а сам герой отрицал и это, и то, делал загадочную мину и сыпал не своими цитатами, народной мудростью и умными фразами Калькштейна.

— Так не пойдет! — вскричал Лютик. — Нам нужен тот, кто нас рассудит!

— Кто же? — поинтересовался спокойно Эхель.

— Кто-то четвертый. Пусть будет пани Оливия!

— Тафт сюда лучше не впутывать, — отозвался Геральт, выпивая пинту пива, и вспомнил, что до сих пор не написал ответа Ламберту.

— Верно, — согласился Эхель.

Лютик хотел возразить, мол, лучше женщин спор никто не решит, однако неожиданно возле них появился маленький человеческий ребенок. Эхель покосился на него недоверчиво, Геральт не обратил внимания, а бард хотел дать подзатыльник — нечего шляться возле трех взрослых мужчин, не детское это дело. Однако парень легко увернулся от оплеухи, видимо, очень часто их огребал, и шепотом обратился к ведьмаку:

— Мастер Геральт, вам записочка.

Лютик поперхнулся вином, Эхель не отрывал взгляда от лица мальчишки, а Геральт спокойно взял конверт.

— О, из Каэр Морхена, — буднично оповестил он всех.

— Что пишут? — поинтересовался Лютик.

А писали вот что:

_«Геральту из Ривии от Ламберта из Каэр Морхена._

_Слышал, что теперь ты заделался революционером и поешь гимны на баррикадах Вергена, который король тамошний скоро с землей сравняет, а Деву твою на суку вздернет. А у нас непредвиденные обстоятельства — Оливия Тафт пропала, забрала ее Филиппа. Не знаю куда, не знаю, зачем вообще ей нужна эта девчонка без каких-либо сил._

_Начали ходить слухи о могущественной чародейке, описания — ну точь-в-точь Оливия. Если что-что услышишь или даже увидишь, то напиши._

_Надеюсь увидеть тебя на следующей зимовке,_   
_Ламберт»_

— Так что пишут-то? — Лютик попытался перегнуться через стол, но ведьмак быстро превратил письмо в горстку пепла с помощью ведьмачьего знака. — Какой скрытный.

— Не люблю, когда через плечо письма чужие читают.

Лютик почесал голову.

— Отличная строчка для баллады!

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Ну так что, панове? Спросим у Оливии Тафт, что нам делать и как быть?

Эхель глубоко вздохнул и согласился.

***

Что делать другим людям и как им быть не знала даже Оливия Тафт, ибо дверь в дом Эйльхарт была заперта на ключ, а ведьма даже не отозвалась, когда всей гурьбой они пошли к дверям спящей Саскии. Тем временем причина спора и бесцельных скитаний по Вергену была благополучно забыта, и все трое решили отдохнуть: Геральт на еле плетущихся ногах побрел в свою комнату, Лютик направился в свой отдельный дом, Эхель же присел у окон Тафт и заснул прямо там.

— Что это? — спросил сам себя бард, увидев огромные чемоданы на пороге хаты.

Из дальних комнат выпорхнула высокая женщина с большими серыми глазами в длинном бархатном алом платье и тут же повисла на шее у Лютика:

— Мой бравый герой! Ах, как я рада, как я рада!

Бард решил, что спрашивать ее имя в этот момент — вверх нетактичности.

— Ах, твоя Ленора снова с тобой, — она отцепилась от него и заглянула ему в лицо. — Ты рад?

Никакую Ленору он не помнил, соответственно, не мог быть ей рад. Хотя…

— Как же я мог забыть тебя, любовь моя! — он подхватил ее под ноги и понес вглубь дома.

***

Ведьмак решил, что напишет письмо-ответ сию же минуту. Скажет, мол, Оливия тут, забирай. Приедет Ламберт, заберет Оливию, заберет его самого, и он успокоится, будет спать в морозном Каэр Морхене и пошлет к черту убийцу королей, девственниц, эльфов, командиров специальных отрядов и… В памяти все время всплывала Трисс, не дававшая его совести умиротворения.

_«Ламберт, Оливия в Вергене со мною вместе. Я ее охраняю от Филиппы, но не думаю, что она долго продержится. Около нее ошивается все время эльф Эхель, странный экземпляр — пять лет в Дракенборге. Приезжай скорее»_

Ведьмак вздохнул и хотел приписать что-то сентиментально-тошнотворное, мол, тоже жду зимовки, но тут кто-то постучал в окно.

— Оливия?

Тафт влезала через окно на втором этаже и, видимо, очень сильно боялась упасть — ее нога тряслась от страха.

— Помочь?

Она ничего не ответила, только спрыгнула на пол и встала на четвереньки, глубоко дыша от страха.

— Зачем я это сделала?

— Понятия не имею, — Геральт перечитал письмо и решил, что с него достаточно. — Зачем влезла? Где была?

— Дома, Филиппа заперла меня, потому что ко мне влетел разъяренный Йорвет и спрашивал что-то об Эхеле.

— Что именно? — напрягся ведьмак.

— Делали ли мы что-нибудь с ним после его вызволения из Дракенборга, — Оливия поднялась с пола, схватилась за грудь и опустилась в кресло.

— И что ответила?

— Я не участвую в незаконных экспериментах над личностью и телом живого человека.

Ведьмак недоуменно уставился на нее.

— Не делали мы с ним ничего. Господи, как я устала ото всего этого!

Она потрогала свой лоб.

— И температура поди! Что ты делаешь?

— Пишу письмо. Не хочешь приписать что-то своей рукой?

— Ты думаешь, старому вояке-ведьмаку будет приятно? — рассмеялась она, взявшись уже за письмо.

— Чем бы дитя не тешилось…

_«Ламберт, целую вас всех. Я в безопасности!»_

— А? Хорошо? — спросила Оливия с толикой гордости. — Ладно, полезла я обратно.

***

В жизни Эхеля беспрерывно маячила какая-то конкретная цель, всегда имелся наготове ответ на вопрос: «А в чем же смысл жизни?» — «В достижении такой-то цели».

Дракенборг, впервые за долгие годы, пошатнул жизненную установку Эхеля, начавшего симпатизировать акту самоубийства, в котором, как ни странно для военного человека, он видел до этого одну лишь глупость и крайний эгоизм; он заставил его думать на своем, известном только узкому кругу лиц, языке; перемолол его и выплюнул прямо в руки подсуетившейся Филиппы Эйльхарт. Ведьма не знала, да и не могла знать, что за существо лежит у нее в замке, о чем оно мечтало пять лет, что хотело, что ненавидело и что любило. А Эхель ни о чем не мечтал, ничего не хотел, ничего не любил, но ненавидел слепой яростью все вокруг себя, злился на разнеженную Цинтию у его кровати за то, что у нее был этот свет, была эта кровать, была эта чистая, не желтая, вода эти пять лет; он злился на Эйльхарт за то, что она могла вытащить его и сотни таких, как он, но сделала это только тогда, когда ей самой это понадобилось; он злился на себя за то, что не убил себя еще тогда, в лагере, в этом кровавом, кромешном аду, а теперь лежит и ненавидит всех живых, подсознательно радуется своему возвращению и страшится встречи с другом, лицо которого он, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить.

Когда в комнату влетела Оливия, он думал о том, что ему надо кого-то полюбить и в шутку решил, что им будет тот, кто первый войдет в дверь. Тафт стала переставлять разные склянки, искоса с любопытством рассматривала его, а Эхель уже в этот момент полюбил ее так, будто бы в его душе осталось что-то после Дракенборга. Наверное, осталось, раз уж полюбил. А может, сделал вид, обманул себя и ее, всех вокруг, включая Йорвета.

— Эхель, ты что, заснул? — спросила Оливия шепотом, дергая его за плечо. — Ах, напился!

Она подняла его за руку, удивляясь тяжести эльфа, и втащила в дом, положила на кровать, сняла сапоги и поставила рядом банку с огурцами (крутила сама Цинтия), чтоб рано утром не искать ее.

— Горе-то мое, горе, — сказала она тихо, качая головой.

Эхель простонал и подумал, что снова находится в Дракенборге. Открыл один глаз, увидел прекрасное видение, Оливию, и снова простонал что-то нечленораздельное, ни о чем больше не думая и не видя никаких больше снов.

***

Конечно же, давняя «любовь» маркиза, а в миру — барда, великолепная, блистательная Ленора оказалась вовсе не Ленорой, а черт знает кем, потому что с Абигайл из Альдерсберга перепуганный с утра пораньше новой внешностью красотки Лютик знаком не был. Он закричал, что в его доме вор, забыв добавить, что вор-то непростой — обворожительный. На шум, однако, прибежал Сесиль Бурдон и, увидев рыжую голую дамочку, спокойно расчесывающую свои волосы перед грязным зеркалом, решил, что Лютик с похмелья сошел с ума, ибо не водилось за ним криков, помимо любовных, когда в доме его сидела женщина. Разумеется, если б это была та самая страшная чародейка, которая клялась намедни освежевать труп предательницы Цинтии, то Сесиль вошел бы в положение лопочущего барда.

— Ты… ты… она была темноволосой! — Лютик подскочил к нему, со всей деликатностью прикрывшись подушкой. — Я поставлю свечек, дарую несколько од собственного сочинения фанатичной церкви Вечного Огня, если ты уберешь это… это существо из моего дома!

Сесиль крякнул от удивления.

— Ишь ты, поди, с каких пор ты не любишь женщин, а, миленький?

— Не люблю женщин, которые цвет и внешность за ночь меняют, — пояснил с ехидством Лютик, натягивая штаны. — И меняющих имя не люблю. Знаешь… — он помахал пальцем у лба, — если б я спал с каждой дамой — сошел бы с ума.

А девка-то сидела у зеркала да волосы свои расчесывала, будто не касалось ее это все.

— Как она вообще за ворота-то прошла? Не велено же было, — прошептал тихонько Сесиль, дергая себя за бороду.

— Если бы мне требовались ворота, — дамочка бросила веселый взгляд на краснолюда, а потом и вовсе расплылась в улыбке, лицезря полуголого барда, — я бы сошла с ума.

И снова чесаться изволила.

— Ба! Ведьмака надобно сюды, да. А, как тебя, милочка, зовут?

Гром поразил Сесиля, ибо сказочки бабушки и дяди про верховных жриц Львиноголового Паука жили в его памяти и никогда не стирались: то эти дамы купались в крови девственниц, то ели младенцев невинных, то сжигали людей, как хворост.

— Пресвятые девственницы! — воскликнул Сесиль и снова крякнул. — Надо звать ведьмака! Мастер Геральт! Мастер Геральт!

***

Стремительно развивающиеся события нарастали над головой измученной всем и вся Оливии будто снежный ком: сначала она осталась совершенно одинокой, будучи окруженной эксцентричными личностями, затем ее предала Цинтия, а под конец в Вергене появилась некая верховная жрица некоего культа, от которой у всех, вплоть до Филиппы Эйльхарт, волосы вставали дыбом. Оливия решила поглядеть на новую гостью города, а вслед за ней привычно увязался Эхель.

— Кто там? — спросила она у грязной дамы в балахоне.

— Говорят, сама Абигайл, верховная жрица.

Исчерпывающая характеристика разговаривающей с ведьмаком рыжей дамы, однако, не дала ответа на интересующий Оливию вопрос.

— А кто это? — прошептала она Эхелю, стоявшему позади нее верным псом.

— Близ Альдерсберга когда-то стояла башня, в которой обосновался темный культ: жертвоприношения и так далее. Верховная жрица была самой сильной и могла общаться с богом этого культа, Львиноголовым Пауком. Вот и вся история.

— То есть это ведьма? — заключила она. — Как Филиппа?

— Чародейки и магички не любят сравнения с верховными жрицами, однако по силе они не уступают друг другу и пользуются одними и теми же заклинаниями. Хотя некромантия для последних — обыкновенное дело, поэтому они и не в почете.

— Никогда не понимала, почему воскрешение мертвых — это плохо, — покачала головой Оливия. — Жизнь же спасают кому-то.

— Если бы воскрешение мертвых проходило нормальным способом, то есть воскрешенный возвращался таким, каким был до своей смерти, верховных жриц на руках бы носили. Странно, кстати, что ее до сих пор не сожгли. Краснолюды и эльфы их презирают.

— А ты?

— Я? — он удивился такому вопросу. — Мне уже все равно.

Оливия глубоко вздохнула.

— Ладно, тут такая давка, я потом с Геральтом переговорю, — она хотела уйти, но Эхель крепко схватил ее за руку.

— Куда ты?

— Больно же, ну, отпусти, — он ослабил хватку, но не отпустил. — Да прогуляюсь по городу, вдруг чего интересного найду. А что такое? Ты же не пойдешь со мной?

— Почему? Сейчас много мародеров, и ты… на тебя напали.

— На меня напали в собственном доме, Эхель, ты меня не можешь сторожить, как пес цепной. Успокойся, дай мне личное пространство… хотя да, откуда тебе знать про личное простр… — он толкнул ее в чей-то дом и схватил за плечи.

— Я больше кого бы то ни было знаю про личное пространство, — он глядел на Оливию бешеными глазами — аж страшно стало.

— Ты это, отпусти, мне больно…

Эхель опустил руки, вздохнул и закрыл глаза — ему стало душно.

— С тобой все хорошо? — Оливии неожиданно стало жаль его и захотелось сделать для него что-то особенное, радостное, заставить его понять, что она его любит и ценит, так как он любит и ценит ее тоже. — Ты заходи к нам вечером. Я тебе пирог испеку… Ну, может, испечет его и Филиппа, но я тебя им накормлю, будь уверен.

Эхель, казалось, ее лестного предложения не слышал: смотрел в одну точку и пытался успокоить какую-то бурю внутри себя. Оливии стало страшно, и она решила спокойно прошмыгнуть мимо него в дверь, как он остановил ее одним лишь словом:

— Куда?

Тафт замерла на месте, обреченно вздохнула и присела на чужой сундук.

— Сейчас все пройдет, и все будет хорошо, — пообещал зачем-то эльф.

Ответить Оливии не дал ведьмак, бесцеремонно распахнувший дверь и тут же, с порога, представивший свою старую знакомую и новую гостью Вергена:

— Вот, с кем я тебя хотел познакомить. Абигайл, это Оливия и ее… воздыхатель Эхель, — и тут же шепотом добавил, — пять лет в Дракенборге. Оливия, это Абигайл. Сразу добавлю, что она не купается в крови девственниц и не ест младенцев, только варит яды и вызывает баргестов, которые в свою очередь купаются в крови девственниц и едят младенцев.

Получилась плохая немая сцена: прижавшийся лбом к стене Эхель, почему-то даже не среагировавший на появление Геральта; притихнувшая Тафт, поглядывающая на рыжую дамочку с высокой грудью; веселый, но замученный головной болью ведьмак, не понимающий, что здесь происходит, и Абигайл, монотонно сверлящая взглядом Оливию.

— Познакомились, — выдохнула певуче рыжая ведьма.

— Да, — ответила пискляво Оливия, даже поначалу не узнавшая своего голоса — настолько он был заискивающий и подобострастный.

— Пойдем, мы здесь мешаем, — Абигайл схватила ведьмака под руку, просверлила взглядом стоящего спиной к ней Эхеля, снова полунасмешливо-полупрезрительно осмотрела с головы до ног Оливию и закрыла легким движением руки за собой дверь, словно здесь она была единоличной хозяйкой.

— Ты видел? — прошептала испуганно Оливия, а потом, вовсе опомнившись от своего первого впечатления о страшной ведьме, крикнула: — Нет, ну, ты видел?

Эхель видеть ничего не мог — он стоял спиной и пытался прийти в себя, однако Оливию это маленькое недоразумение не смутило и она продолжала, активно размахивая руками:

— Какая, однако, она… высокомерная мерзавка. Ты заметил, что она высокомерная?

Такое суждение об Абигайл можно было услышать от каждого человека и нелюдя во всей долине Понтара, хоть раз перемолвившимся с ведьмой парой фраз и умеющего произнести слова «мерзавка» и «высокомерная». Мерзавками здесь с одной стороны называют любую женщину, ведущую вольную, нескромную жизнь, презирающую любое фразерство и беспощадно разоблачающую гадости, которые здешние жители любят облекать в грациозные формы; а с другой стороны — гадких продажных женщин, которые обманывают ловеласов и крестьян на несколько монет.

— Она же ведьма, — подал неожиданно голос Эхель. — Они все высокомерны донельзя. Она даже прикинулась любовницей барда, чтобы не ночевать в трактире, а заиметь себе и отличный дом, и молодого любовничка.

— Фу, — скривилась Оливия и даже высунула язык от отвращения. — Она, значит, будет жить в доме Лютика? С ним вместе?

— Сомневаюсь. Даже у него есть, — эльф протянул ей руку, и Тафт крепко схватила ее, — некоторые границы, за которые он не переходит. Этакий список женщин, с которыми не следует спать.

— Я думала, такие женщины в его вкусе.

— Какие такие? — они вышли под руку из дома и направились куда-то вниз по дороге.

— Ну… опасные и горячие, разве нет?

— Ему нравятся всякие женщины, на мой взгляд.

— А какие нравятся женщины твоему командиру?

— Йорвету-то? Эльфийки, — Эхель даже усмехнулся. — Никакая другая женщина не заманит его к себе в постель. Видела шрам? Ну, этот, что на лице. Ну, так вот, оставила его ему женщина человеческая, солдат темерской разведки. Хороша баба была, воткнула бы глубже нож, если бы он не сумел оглушить ее.

— Его изуродовала женщина?

— Это не так смешно, как ты можешь подумать. Красота эльфов не зря воспевается везде, где только можно. Это как отличительный, опознавательный знак.

Оливия закатила глаза и рассмеялась своим задорным звонким смехом.

— Слушай, — начала она, все еще держа его под руку, — я бы хотела спросить… А сложно научиться стрелять из лука?

— Я не знаю. У эльфов это почти в крови, — ответил спокойно Эхель. — А ты хочешь?

— Я люблю такие штуки. Мой отец учил меня стрелять из… другого оружия, почти… арбалета.

— Зачем тебе? Ты же ведьма — наколдуй сотню стрел.

— Иногда магия не всесильна.

Эхель почти улыбнулся.

— Ты это скажи своей Эйльхарт, вот уж кто посмеется на славу, от души так.

— Если она умна, — пихнула его в бок Тафт, — то согласится со мной. А она умна, между прочим.

— Хорошо. Научу. Хочешь, начнем прямо сейчас?

Оливия остановилась в недоумении.

— Сейчас? Но у тебя нет лука.

Теперь Эхель уже весело расхохотался.

— Лук ты получишь минимум через год.

— Год? Что? Почему?

— Сначала тренируются мышцы и зрение. Стрельба из лука, особенно из эльфийского — сложная задача для неподготовленного человека. Я думаю, что тебе потребуется год, чтобы научиться правильно стоять, правильно держать оружие, разбираться в стрелах и уметь их изготовлять самой, знать, как полетит стрела при той или иной погоде и как ее выпустить, чтобы попасть в движущуюся цель.

— Да я не… — Оливия аж присела на камень от удивления.

— Я тебя не буду учить стрелять по деревьям в мишень. Глупо и бесполезно. В этом мире не шевелятся лишь цветы, остальное находится в вечном движении. Ты не имеешь права сказать, что ты умеешь стрелять из лука, если не сможешь попасть в бегущего животного или… врага, — Эхель попробовал обвязать один камень кожаным ремнем. — Вот. Первое задание. Возьми, возьми. Да не бойся ты, ха-ха-ха-ха. Вот. Вытяни руку. Да, тяжелый, я знаю. Стой так, а я пока погляжу на тебя.

И он развалился на траве, закинув руки за голову.

— Так и стоять? Сколько?

— Для начала и десяти минут хватит.

Впрочем, даже десять минут оказалось слишком много — Тафт завыла от боли и бросила камень.

— Да что это такое?

— Хороший лук весит около четырех килограмм. Чем легче — тем хуже. Если ты не можешь удерживать одной рукой свой лук в течение хотя бы десяти минут, как ты можешь сказать, что ты умеешь стрелять из него?

Крыть было нечем, и Оливия уставилась на землю под ногами.

— Все еще хочешь научиться?

— Мне делать больше нечего, — неожиданно быстро выпалила она, все еще не глядя на него, — поэтому давай будем…

—Тише!

Оливия даже от такого окрика замерла на месте.

***

Элиас не мог и не хотел останавливаться в своих низких, подлых убийствах и запачкал уже руки в крови братьев по плечи. Словом, ходили к искушенной соблазнительнице под землю не только эльфы, но и обыкновенные в люди, в основном, не виновные в своей неожиданно вспыхнувшей страсти. Соблазнительницей был известный в народе демон-суккуб, питающийся эротизмом и прочими такими вещами, заставляющий видеть в своих копытах и рогах чуть ли не прелесть эльфийского лица… Но нельзя сказать, что суккуб кого-то убивал. Ей были выгодны люди в живом состоянии — с мертвого дозу собственного фисштеха получить было как-то нельзя, а жены бы точно подняли бы шум, увидев, что умер их ненаглядный муженек с приспущенными до колен штанами. Элиас не задумался о том, как сильно могут повредить эти убийства его ненаглядной, потому что в тот момент, затуманенный совей слепой ревностью, яростью, завистью ко всем, с исковерканной жизнью и душой, он получал наслаждения от закапывания мертвых тел. И он, конечно же, не видел, что за ним наблюдает пара любопытных глаз.

— Кто это? — спросила шепотом Тафт, быстро спрятавшись за камень и не показывая своей головы.

— Один из нашего отряда. Элиас, кажется.

— Почему он закапывает чей-то труп? — кажется, она готова была заплакать.

— Потому что он — сукин сын. Пошли, надо рассказать все Йорвету. Пошли, только тихо. Тихо, вот так.

***

— Это дом жреца? — спросил Йорвет перепуганную бабу с ребенком на руках.

— Д-да, — пролепетала она, прижимая к груди свое ненаглядное чадо; ходили легенды, что эльфы особенно ненавидят человеческих детей, потому что своих у них нет.

Однако эльф не обратил внимания на перекошенное от ужаса и капли ненависти лицо женщины и хорошим ударом ноги выбил дверь в полутемную комнату Ольшана.

— Обыскать все. Полезное — мне, остальное — сжечь.

Йорвет презрительно оглядел совершенно захудалую грязную комнатку, приметил на столе расплавленную почти до конца свечу, скривился от заплесневелого запаха и неожиданно прищурился — что-то яркое, желтое ударило, резануло по его единственному глазу. Он подошел к столу, пока остальные переворачивали сундуки, корзины, полки, шкаф, и повертел в руках ненужные бумаги с заклинаниями против духов и еретиков. Несколько золотых монет старой чеканки лежали под грудой писем.

Страшная догадка мелькнула в голове у Йорвета: Филиппа и та женщина, в которую так влюблен его друг и почти брат. Отравили Саскию, потом вылечили — завоевали тем самым любовь народа. Как ловко придумано!

— Найдите хоть что-нибудь, — эльф взял монеты со стола и сжал в кулаке. — Я к ведьмам.

Йорвет медленно шел по кварталам и внушал такой суеверный ужас встречающимся прохожим, что они пытались повернуть назад и спрятаться дома, лишь бы не видеть его спокойное, холодное лицо, не обещавшее ничего хорошего. Почти весь Верген знал, что идет эльф к ведьмам. Возможно, по их душу.

И весь Верген знал, чем эта история кончилась.

А кончилась она вот так.

Йорвет, взбешенный до помутнения рассудка, ворвался в дом Филиппы Эйльхарт и нашел своего старого друга Эхеля на Оливии Тафт, которая, по слухам, вовсе не была против. Говорили, что командир скоя’таэлей оттащил его и замахнулся ножом на чародейку. Та так сильно завизжала — весь город собрался у дверей ведьм, некоторые счастливчики даже смотрели в окно, кто-то побежал за мастером Геральтом, пьющим в компании жрицы паучьего культа, кто-то кинулся к Эйльхарт, а кто-то решил позвать Лютика, чтобы песни сочинил.

А в это время Эхель уже приставил к горлу своего командира кинжал и приказал отойти от ведьмы. Никогда еще Верген не знал любви между эльфом и чародейкой, поэтому слушал комментарии непосредственных очевидцев, затаив дыхание. Йорвет крикнул что-то вроде «чертова ублюдка, что трахает человеческих женщин», однако тот остался неколебимым. Говорили, что по его глазам видно было, что он без раздумий зарезал бы его, сделай Йорвет одно неправильное движение и напугай тем самым Оливию Тафт еще больше. Как только ножа перед лицом чародейки не стало, она кинулась с кровати, натянув на свою грудь платье, и забилась в угол. Завязалась короткая драка, победителем из нее вышел, к всеобщему неодобрению, Йорвет.

В этот момент двери распахнулись и в дом ввалился полупьяный ведьмак с бардом за спиной и разъяренная фурия, Филиппа, кинувшаяся сразу же на помощь своей сестре-ведьме…


End file.
